The Girl In Red
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Post-Apocalypse. Peter finally takes Wanda to Xavier's School For Gifted Youths. Upon arrival Wanda has no idea why she starts to create a strong bond with Erik Lehnsherr.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Post-Apocalypse.

In terms of canon for this story Apocalypse took place three years after DOFP.

Pietro is nineteen.

Wanda is nine.

I'm Updating all of these Chapters because it was all sloppy and messy.

* * *

 **X-Men: The Girl In Red**

Peter and Wanda were twins, it was blatantly obvious, it was their age gap that separated them and confused many people including that of Erik Lehnsherr.

Magneto knew he that the teen was his however he was unaware of the younger sibling under half of Peter's age due to his super speed metabolism, it increased his aging process, when he finally reached his adult years it will slow down enough for him to control it.

After dealing with Apocalypse and recovering from the broken leg Peter asked for permission - for a change - to leave the school and return within the day he ran back home to pick up several forgotten items and to finally free his Sister from home.

Having to follow her muffled sobs he discovered her in his room, trapped inside his closet.

Knocking gently Peter knelt down and said "It's me, big Brother"

Unlocking the door Wanda dropped into his arms sobbing he hugged his Sister close "I'm sorry I wasn't back sooner, I had my leg broken, I couldn't get back even if I wanted to"

"He slapped me today and threatened me also calling me a Freak again"

Hearing the update made his blood boil. "I'm taking you somewhere you won't be hurt because you are different I'll help you pack your things"

Using some room in his own bag and finding her own black one Peter filled it with clothes, underwear, shoes and toothbrushes. She swung the full bag over her shoulders and grabbed her grey bunny - called Silver - and hugged it tight as Peter mimicked the

gesture after pulling on her scarlet winter coat, the pair took off before their drunk, abusive Step-Father returned home.

Quicksilver managed to get his Mom away before, no way in Hell did he about forget little Sister.

* * *

As she had fallen asleep in the hour it had taken to get back Peter brought her inside to meet the Professor "Come in, Peter"

"Uhh... I know it's short notice but-"

"Wanda is more than welcome to stay" Xavier politely interrupted "What powers does she possess?"

"We aren't sure I thought maybe you would"

"Could you wake her up so I can talk to her?"

"Little Sis" Speedily licking her awake she bounced in his arms

"Eugh, Peter!" Wanda froze as she laid her eyes upon the stranger in front of her

"Hello there, my name is Professor Charles Xavier"

"He isn't going to hurt you"

"I can't know that"

"How so?" Charles asked

"Everyone says they won't. I only trust my big Brother"

"I understand, Peter tells me you have powers neither of you understand, that's why you are here"

Wanda nodded fidgeting

"You can tell me about them"

"I can't really explain it. I'd have to show you- But not inside, that's not allowed" The fear in her eyes and tone were beyond clear

"Alright, I'll meet you outside them, there's a large garden you can show me"

"There's a cool tree you can sit under, I'll show you" Peter encouraged the nine-year-old

"Cool!"

Grabbing her bag Quicksilver returned as quickly as he left "Professor, thank you for this" The younger held the door open

"Thank you and it is no trouble, I am surprised we didn't have her sooner"

"I was going to but after my leg I couldn't"

"Erik is still around if you want to talk to him, you both know and he does want to talk, even if he doesn't admit it" Charles lightly changed the subject

"Maybe, no doubt Wanda will say something to him first"

"Does that worry you?"

"You know the answer to that"

"Yes, I did hear a particularly loud dream about it once"

"Oh" Diving in an awkward silence Peter became anxious

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long has your Step-Father abused Wanda and yourself"

"A few years now, because I left he drew all his attention to Wanda. I got my Mom out and I was going to bring Wanda in but..."

"You're leg. Listen, you know that all the children and X-Men here are protected, nothing will happen to her"

Nodding the teen opened another door for him the two spotted the red lump still under the 'cool' tree. The Brother gazed over to her watching her engage in conversation with none other than Erik "Oh no"

"He won't hurt her"

"That's not what I'm worried about"


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda waited for her Brother and the Professor holding her bunny tightly against her chest, she noticed a mysterious man sitting near her with a novel the title she couldn't understand, staring at him by accident the man spoke up, his tone curious "Are you going to say something?"

"Father says I shouldn't talk to strangers. I didn't mean to stare"

"Who are you?"

"I'm not allowed to say"

"If I tell you mine will you tell me yours?"

"Why?"

"I won't be a complete stranger if you know my name"

"Okay"

"I'm Erik Lehnsherr"

"Wanda, I've heard of you. Pietro always goes on about you"

"Really?"

"Uh huh. You have no idea how much he can babble, with his speed I'm sure he talks a thousand words a minute"

Magneto smiled at her huffing manner "That sounds about right"

"What can you do?"

"Hm?"

"Your powers?"

"I can control all types of metal"

"Whoa"

"What about you? Charles will want to see them so he can find a solution for you to control it"

"Uh... I don't know what it is" Giving the girl a confused look she stood herself up "I can't move things with my mind, but it's similar" Erik waited, "Here, I'll show you"

Checking around no-one apart from Erik was nearby Wanda placed her bunny on the ground, raising her hands two vibrant red spheres appeared in her palms, the aura made its way to the bunny and began to lift it up. While fascinated he noticed the fierce shaking in the girl's hands, the bunny floated in the air for a few seconds longer before it dropped onto the grass.

"Exceptional"

"Really?"

"Yes, I haven't seen someone with power like that, Telekinesis, yes but not that"

"Peter says its cool, Father hates it" Erik finally noticed the girl's heavily bruised neck

"Let me see your neck"

"No- I'm fine," Wanda back away

"I'm not going to hurt you"

"Everyone says that" The tree that she remained under began to shake, "No..." The girl began to cry

"Wanda?" Erik dared a step forward,

"No,"

 _ **"YOU ARE A USELESS," Punch to the face "PATHETIC," Kick to the ribs " LITTLE FREAK!" Kick to the spine.**_

"Stop it!" The red aura returned now radiating off the girl's tiny body, her eyes were scrunched tight, and her hands curled up in her auburn hair "Stop it!"

"Wanda" Peter raced over and in cased her in a hug, "Shh, shh, I'm here. I gotcha"

"He- He- He-" The girl was in tears on her Brother's shoulder

"I know," Stroking her hair until she calmed down Peter disappeared to his own dorm.

"Erik" Charles called out

"Charles" Erik replied with respect

"I saw what happened, what she did was amazing"

"That doesn't explain why she panicked"

"Her Step-Father is an abusive drunk that repeatedly attacked her because she is a mutant"

Erik's blood boiled at the thought "A grown man attacking a defenceless girl because she is different"

Charles didn't respond, he picked up the bunny and placed it on his lap, "Erik, there's something you need to know about her"

"She is Peter's sister, so she is my daughter"

"Yes"

"Why wasn't I told?"

"We didn't know about her until today, I had my suspicions when he was eager to leave the second his injury had healed"

"Could you find their Step-Father for me?"

"Erik-"

"He will pay for what he has done. Magda, Peter and Wanda all abused under this vile human"  
"I'll see what I can do" Charles left Erik, he picked up his forgotten novel and retreated to the library so he wouldn't destroy anything.

Wanda had tired herself out and was asleep on Peter's bed, there was a small knocking on the door. Charles returned the abandoned toy and asked to come in "Yeah, she's asleep, I can wake her up"

"No, it's alright. Would you mind if I?" He gestured to his temple

"Yeah, it may be a bit fuzzy if she's asleep"

Inside Wanda's mind was a beautiful, hundreds of reds were floating around the young girl, she and Peter were playing games wtih smiles and laughter. Wanda appeared older than she was now.

"Wanda, can you hear me?"

"Yes... But I can't see you"

"I entered your mind, I can see your dream"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. What does the red represent?"

"My power. I can protect myself and Peter here, Father can't hurt us here"

"Thank you for letting me in" Charles broke the connection, this awoke Wanda

"It's true, at least for now it is" Wanda admitted

"What is?" Peter asked feeling left out

"My dream, I can protect us and understand my power and Father can't hurt us"

"Wanda I told you,"

"Yeah I know, thank you Professor" She squeezed her bunny and smiled

"I want to see more of them"

"Huh?"

"Smiles. From you"

"OK. Thank you for accepting me here"

"I'll be seeing you later"

"I got it" Wanda twisted the doorknob without having to get up, flicking her wrist the door opened successfully "Yay"

"See, already getting better at it" The elder sibling congratulated, the younger giggled "Oh! Wanda, has Peter given you a tour?"

"No" The young girl shook her head.

"Would you like to see the entire building, become more comfortable?"

"Yes please"

Xavier and the youngest Maximoff slowly made their way through the mansion, he explained there were some classes located up certain staircases but it was mostly dorms. Wanda managed to say 'Hello' to a few people, including meeting Jean Grey and Scott Summers which was awkward in itself as she and Charles spotted them kissing. The two reached the library, unaware of the hidden occupant in the back

"Feel free to use any of these books, as long as they are back in one piece"

Laughing the girl started trailing down an aisle before finding on one Magical powers, she held onto it for the rest of the tour "Thank you for this, I'm going to read this in the library for a little while. Thank you Professor" Smiling at her Charles made his way to Cerebro to find the Maximoff's step-Father per Erik's request. Adrian Stewart-Maximoff was found only a short time later.

Charles let Hank know so the Beast could accompany Erik, it was the only way to maintain any collateral damage or death. God help whoever pissed off Erik and stood in his path.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Minor swearing / Mentioned Child Abuse.

* * *

Wanda made her way back to the library and found a rather large chair to rest on with her previous book on her lap, she used her power to hover the book at her eye level and turn the pages once finished, it lasted for ten minutes before her concentration was beginning to waver

"Have you learned anything useful?" Erik made himself known. The young girl flinched - hard, the book flew a few feet away

"Did you?" Erik repeated himself

"A little, but I didn't mean to throw the book over there"

"Can you bring it back?"

"Sure" Though her hand did shake it wasn't as bad as before, slowly the book floated back to her side

"Very good" Erik praised. Wanda ducked her head in response

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not used to having compliments"

"Why?"

"Father" That produced a angered breath Wanda flinched again

"Wanda has Peter ever told you who is his biological Father?"

"No"

"Would you like to know"

"Anything would be better than him"

"Erik!" Hank called entering the library

"Shh" The young girl scolded. Hank had to refrain laughing

"We, uh, found him"

"And you are my keeper?"

"If it stops anything from getting out of control, then yes"

"I don't need to be able to read minds if to know you are coming with me so I don't kill this man"

"You're going to kill someone?"

Erik temporarily forgot he was standing next to a child "Yes"

"At least you're honest, excuse me" Sliding off her chair Wanda sped out of the doors

"Shit" Erik swore

"She doesn't know?" Hank asked

"I was about to tell her"

"Time to go" Peter added in

"You aren't coming" Magneto scolded

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Someone needs to watch Wanda"

"Did you tell her?"

"I was interrupted"

Erik was already bordering on aggravated, piling into car didn't help. Peter claimed the back seat while Erik and Hank took the front. Taking a dreadfully long time Peter went in first

"YOU!" Adrian already has his hand around Quicksilver's throat and pinned him up against the wall "Where the Hell were you and where is Wanda?!"

Obviously choking no response was given by Peter, Magento wasted no time slamming Adrian into the opposite wall after spotting the wristwatch.

"Thanks" Peter spoke hoarse

"Hank, Peter get back into the car"

"Erik" Hank warned

"He pinned Peter against the wall and has continually abused both him, Magda and Wanda. I'm simply doing what's right"

"Pops" Peter wasn't quite comfortable calling him 'Dad' or 'Father' just yet tried "Don't kill him"

"Fine" Magneto levitated Adrian in front of him, "Come near any of them again and I won't listen to anyone's reason" Throwing the Step-Father back into the living room and

dropped the heaviest objects that were in the room on top of him without killing him "Only a warning" Erik gave a fake smile and got into the car.

Peter shrugged and reclaimed the back seats "Thank you"

"'Pops'?" Erik questioned

"Uh... yeah..."

Erik shrugged in return "Acknowledgment" he muttered to himself

Peter seemed uneasy "What?" Erik asked

"I just- He will try and get back at you or us"

"Then he will have to get through me first"

"No easy task there" Hank chimed in

"I didn't kill him"

"I know"

"You still don't trust me"

"Do I have a reason to?"

"Plenty" Erik bit back.

* * *

The rest of the journey was tense, the three were met by Charles, Wanda and Mystique

"Well?" Charles started

"A warning, nothing else"

"Your neck" Wanda ran over to her Brother "You went to see him, why didn't you say?"

"Because we weren't going to place you in a dangerous situation, I'm fine, plus Po- Erik dealt with it"

"Oh, he didn't hurt anyone, did he?"

"No. Charles, there was no point in Hank shadowing me, I had the situation under control"

"We will talk about this in private, Raven could you take Wanda inside please, I need to speak to Peter"

"Come on"

"Your skin is fascinating"

"Come on, I'll show you where the best cookies are kept" Wanda bounced with joy as they all left

"Peter," Charles began again. The teen paled a little "Does he know where you are?"

"No. I couldn't say because Adrian's hands were around my throat, Pops took care of it, nothing bad happened, just a few pieces of furniture got turned over"

"Are you sure? I would hate to lose a valued member of the team"

"I didn't say, who would want to infiltrate this place anyway?"

"Do you remember Stryker?"

"The one that held us in the in that electrical prison cell, yeah"

"He will return eventually, I fear that it will be sooner rather than later"

"Well you've been training us, we'll be ready" Nodding Charles turned to go back to his study.

Magneto found Mystique and Wanda nibbling on treats, "Want one?" Wanda gestured

"I'll pass. I need to talk to you in private"

"Seriously? Every five seconds another private conversation has to happen" Wanda huffed and slid off her seat

"Good to see you Mystique,"

"You too, Erik" Nearly taking Wanda's hand Erik knelt down in front of her,

"Do you remember our conversation earlier today?"

"The one in the library?"

"Yes"

"Then yeah"

"Adrian is your step-Father"

"Mmhm"

"Do you know who your actual Father is?"

"No"

"It's me" The girl couldn't process the information, "I can bend and manipulate all types of metal and metallic objects to my will, including pieces buried underground, you have a part of that power, you can bend gravity and matter around you, you were reading a book on Magic gifts"

"I learned I can control a Chaos Magic, it means I can warp reality, whatever that means"

"Interesting-"

"You're my Dad, my real one?" The young girl suddenly remembered why this conversation started

"Yes"

"Does Peter know? We're twins"

"Yes he knows, we were going to explain it to-"

The young girl wrapped her arms around his shoulders, nearly swaying him backwards, "Dad, my real Dad, he's like us, he won't judge, he won't hit, he wont..."

"No, I won't. I'll keep you and Peter safe, I promise"

"Really?"

"Yes" Erik returned the hug, since Nina, he hadn't let anyone get close to him, yes he cared deeply for Pietro he just didn't know how to express it.

Standing up he realised how small this nine-year old was. Erik did reach over six foot so many of the children were inferior to his height, carrying the young he felt a large yawn leave her body "What time is it?" She mumbled into her collar bone

"21:30PM, probably time for you to go to bed, where is your dorm?"

"I don't have one yet, I was in Pietro's earlier"

"I know where that one is, the floor boards are worn out under and around the door, he received tired giggles, Peter was already waiting for her

"She is now aware I am her family"

"How did she react?"

"A hug" Magneto pretended to grimace but he did secretly enjoy it,

"Cool, are we OK?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Erik paced around to room, the motion did cause the girl to fall asleep

"I don't know, you seem to act more natural around her- I'm not complaining-"

"You have super speed and can barely contain yourself, Wanda doesn't"

Peter laughed a little and Erik continued "I had a daughter before, she died, I... I see Nina in Wanda, a little girl who can't control her powers and needs someone to nurture her"

Placing her gently on the bed both smiled at her, "She's a good girl," Her Brother commented

"Yes, she will also become very powerful"

"In time. Goodnight, Pops"

"Gute Nacht Sohn"*

* * *

*Goodnight Son*


	4. Chapter 4

Peter fell asleep within twenty minutes, in that time he had changed her clothes into pyjamas and combed her hair back into a loose ponytail, he had changed and tucked them both under his covers, the lamp was on but neither of them needed it. Switching it off he felt Wanda snuggle up to her big Brother "See? He's not so bad"

"He's nicer than Adrian"

"I think everyone is"

"Nighty night Silver"

"Night Red"

Curling up the Maximoff twins fell asleep peacefully for the first time in years.

* * *

Wanda woke up first, checking her Brother's watch, it was 06:15AM she usually got up around this time anyway she slipped out of her Brother's arms and quietly made her way to a bay window watching the sun rise was always a highlight of her day.

She was accompanied by Charles, granted she was oblivious to him as she was lost in the pinks, oranges, yellows and warming glow, "It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked

The girl yelped out loud, covering her mouth a second later. Charles was shakily laughing "I'm sorry, I thought you heard me coming"

"No, but yes it is. I always watch it"

"It's very early, why aren't you asleep?"

"I usually get up around this time, Fa- Adrian would wake up a little later demanding breakfast, would you like some?"

"No, no thank you. I'm fine" The Professor did worry for her treatment received at home.

Taking a deep breath Wanda stared at Charles' wheelchair "What is it like?"

"To be paralysed? At first it's harder than you expect but then it gets easier"

"Oh. Will you ever walk again?"

"The chances are very slim"

"I'm sorry,"

"You don't have to be, it was an accident"

"I... I have an idea... it's stupid though"

"What is it?"

"Um, I... could maybe help you walk"

Thinking about it, Charles didn't want to stifle the young girl's creativity and agreed "Alright, how do you propose we do this?"

"Uh... you could sit here" Wanda patted the bay window hollow seat, "I could then use this," She created a bright red ball in her palms and then rest it against your lower back, if the pressure is too much or it's too painful you have to tell me, I'll be pushing your chair behind you, you may need the wall for support" Wanda moved over for Charles to move himself from his chair to the seat - true he did miss being able to use his legs but he had adjusted and adapted.

"Alright, ready?" Wanda's enthusiasm was cute in Xavier's mind. She prepared her ball of energy and transferred it onto the lower base of the spine, Xavier swore he could feel his toes just for a second, he braced his hands against the bench edge and tried to push himself up "OK?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, just trying to get up"

"I'll help" Stretching the ball slightly Charles couldn't hide the pain

"Don't" This time he could feel the removed bullet against his spine "Sorry"

"No, it's alright. Ready?" Nodding and watching him carefully he swung forward and somehow he was standing, for the span of three seconds before having to lean on the wall, watching his movements she flexed her left wrist so her palm was facing Xavier "OK?"

"Yes," He missed her gesture for his chair to follow behind him, close enough to catch him, not enough to trip him up, taking a moment he shuffled his right foot forward,

"Baby steps?" Wanda suggested

"Baby steps," Charles echoed feeling a faint wisp on his left wrist, she was keeping him upright, taking three more steps in the span of ten minutes both Charles and Wanda were exhausted, "Stop"

"Right"

"Charles?" Erik had stumbled upon them looking both astonished and confused.

"One second" Carefully lowering Charles to his chair Erik came a little closer watching his daughter being gentle with her movements

"Thank you, Wanda... that was brilliant"

"Really?"

"Yes" Lifting his legs with his hands so they were on the foot rests the Professor was grinning, "Wanda" He started again, regaining his breath

"Yes?"

"When you become more confident in yourself, when you can control you abilities, we must do this again"

"Sure. I'd love to! I mean, if you are comfortable"

"Yes, yes, that will be our personal target, our secret?"

Erik cleared his throat

"Dad's too"

"Erik's too, yes"

Watching the girl jog away Charles finally could show how exhausted he truly was

"That was unexpected," Erik stated the obvious

"Yes, it was her idea"

"Really?"

"She wondered what it felt like to be paralysed, she wanted to help"

"She get's that from her Mother"

"Not all from her Mother, though she doesn't know you she does look up to you"

"How?"

"When you came through she wanted to impress you"

"Right, how are you?"

"I feel as if I have been hit by a truck"

"She is a remarkable girl, Pietro gives her endless encouragement and support"

"I am aware, I heard German last night"

"Yes, I want to teach her, sie ist schließlich meine Tochter"

Charles knew some German but he wasn't fluent in the language like Erik "I understood Daughter as Tochter"

"She is my Daughter after all" Erik translated

"What about Peter?"

"Have you successfully managed to keep Peter still with a book for more than five minutes?"

"No"

"You should know it's an impossible task"

Charles laughed "I think we should have breakfast"

"After you, old friend"


	5. Chapter 5

Other students had already entered the kitchen, eating various cereals and fruit, Wanda was standing on a chair using the cooker. Pancakes were vital in the morning, apparently.

"Wanda, you could ask someone to help you" Xavier offered

"I'm OK, Professor"

A taller boy, a late ten years old with dirty blonde hair approached her "I'm Ice-Boy"

"Good to know, I'm Wanda" Wanda was focussing on making herself and Peter breakfast to care

"Wanda?" The boy stretched out her name.

"Yeah?"

"That doesn't sound like a Code Name" The young boy complained

"I don't have one"

"Really?"

"Yeah, now I'm trying to cook, now please go away"

"Come on, you'll burn yourself or the food like that"

"Finn," Charles warned, not wanting to undermine Wanda's abilities.

"She will,"

"She knows what she's doing, now as I said before, go away" Finn gave her an evil glare before storming off, "There, Peter I know you're waiting by the door"

In the span of a second the stove was turned off, the chair was placed back, food was plated and placed on the table, Wanda was sat down holding a set of cutlery and so was Peter, the siblings ate in silence.

"Guten Morgen, Peter, Wanda"

Though it took a second both replied cautiously "...Good morning"

"Very good,"

"Are you going to attempt this again? I could just read the book" Peter commented

"Have you ever taken time to fully read a book?" Wanda asked quirking an eyebrow smiling smug

"No"

"Didn't think so"

"Shut up, Bookworm"

Wanda replied but sticking out her tongue, "Father, unlike my idiot Brother, I would love to learn German"

"Gut, später werden wir uns heute in der Bibliothek treffen und wir werden anfangen" He was met with a blank face, "Good, later today we shall meet in the library and we will start"

"OK" Finishing their cooked bacon Quicksilver cleaned up and swiped Wanda away to get her dressed for the day.

"Erik, do you plan on staying longer than you originally planned?"

"Charles, I have told you before I will not re-join the team I left"

"The team needs a leader, you are one of the best suited"

"You have Mystique"

"Raven does leave more often than you think"

"And you expect me to stay?"

"You have, you haven't left. Wanda and Peter didn't ask you to, you stayed of your own accord"

"I have a class to teach" Erik didn't want to talk anymore and left Charles. Teaching Linguistics wasn't his first plan when arriving back at the school, it was a nightmare to say the least.

Wanda pulled her obsidian dress over her head, pulling on her black trainers and found her red leather jacket, matching her brother's "Great, now I'm going to class. I'll see you later"

"OK. I'm borrowing your Walkman"

Quicksilver wasn't there to reply. Sighing she picked up her book, wrapped his headphones around her neck and pocketed the Walkman. Pink Floyd was playing, one of her favourite bands.

Going out into the garden Hank, transformed as the Beast was teaching while a bunch of other kids were playing basketball, catch and football none of that interested her. Getting through the book Wanda placed it down and began practicing her powers after placing her Brother's Walkman and headphones by her side.

'Bending reality' was nothing she could understand yet, all she knew was that it was a form of Magic, creating a wisp of energy she wanted to see how far she could stretch her power. A football came swerving towards her, using her wisp she caught the ball surrounding it in transparent red

"Pass us the ball!" A young boy shouted however Wanda didn't hear him as she was focussed on the ball,

"Hey, Magic Girl. Pass the ball" Finn spoke up

"You want this? Here" Wanda batted the ball away with her palm, it's velocity increased and landed forcefully in the net

"Whoa" Was the general response.

"Hey, wanna play?" A girl with electric white hair called out

"No thanks. I'm good"

Planning on going to the library and picking up her possessions Wanda was stopped by Beast "You're learning"

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Hank"

"Oh. I couldn't recognise you"

"You are already getting better at controlling your powers"

"How did you know?"

"I think everyone saw that football flying across the field. It's good"

"You ability is this?"

"Yes"

Wanda was stroking his blur fur while giggling, "Soft, fuzziness"

"Professor?" A blue-skinned boy asked

"Sorry, we have a new student joining our training today,"

"Wait, what?" Wanda pulled her jacket back on after setting her book and the Walkman on the wall "Training?"

"Yes, we are going to continue our game of capture the flag, I am going to pair you up then have these tied to your clothes and out of the groups whoever has both flags with the same colour wins"

"So a game of cat and mouse?" Wanda asked a little unimpressed.

"It's a strategy game, using your powers responsibly and using your location as an advantage" Finn replied

"Wait, there's seven of us, how is this going to work?" A ginger girl asked

"Well, yesterday I did say I was going to set a harder task"

"Wait- Is that Jean Grey, Storm?" Finn interrupted

"Yes"

"NO. The X-Men! You're putting us against X-Men"

"A child's mind may find a more creative at hiding from their enemy" Charles announced

"I have all X-Men to participate but they will be holding back"

"Enemies don't hold back, Professor" Erik walked over to him

"Yes, but this is training. The pairs are... Jean and Mia, Kurt and Ein, Mystique and Finn, Beast and Ryan, let's see... having the Maximoff siblings against each other would be too easy they know each other, Cyclops and Wanda, Peter and Aria and finally Storm and Katrina"

All receiving matching flags Peter and Wanda had a chance to talk, "Nice suit"

"Thanks, you want me to tell Cyclops to go easy?"

"I'm not fragile, I can tell his abilities come from his sight, that's why he has that visor on. Your Walkman and headphones and sitting on top of my book over there," Peter glanced over then nodded.

All fourteen lined up facing each other, "Ready, go!" Beast announced.


	6. Chapter 6

All the children took off, clearly they had been given a five-minute head start. Wanda didn't move yet, she spent a short time analysing Cyclops and ran towards the forestry.

She spotted another of her team, she believed was Mia "Psst" Mia called over from her hiding spot "Be careful"

"You too"

Wandering through the tree she noticed an obvious problem; her jacket contrasted the colours around her, she would be found in no time if she kept it on. Taking it off and planting it in a clear spot Wanda proceeded to climb a thicker tree a few metres away and perch herself on higher ground. The branches wouldn't give her much support her for long, she manipulated the thinner twigs to act like a bowl. She spotted Storm and Kurt chasing a wolf and an ice stream

"Idiots, exposing themselves" Wanda whispered to herself.

She spotted Cyclops below her and picked up her jacket, "Leaving a trail, maybe not the smartest move"

Wanda stuck her tongue out, still unseen.

"She'll be around here somewhere-" A super scream let rip. The entire forest vibrated, even the spectators far off had to cover their ears.

Wanda took a breathe "OK, time for distractions," Making the bushes and twigs start to shake around him Cyclops starting spinning around watching for his target to appear,

"Wanda, was it?"

No response, she wouldn't make such a basic mistake, she made the wisp wave closer, Cyclops set to his up "Wanda?" Creating more energy in her hands she unfurled her protective bubble, shaking far too much Wanda knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer. Cyclops raised his right hand as if to shoot something, the flag was in sight, grunting in slightly pain Wanda vaulted down her energy beam, crashing into her 'enemy's' back. He thumped into the dirt. Wanda jumped down and swiped his flag and picked up her jacket

"Hey!"

Cyclops was ready to chase her, throwing her left arm across her body Cyclops flew in circles pressing his visor, a pink-ish beam speared through the ground before he smacked into a tree. Wanda bolted.

Ice-Boy stopped her, "Jump on"

"No, we'll be seen"

"We've got the flags, come on" Jumping on his back the two skated off.

Wanda spotted Mia floating in the air, Jean caught her, "Left!" She shouted as the two nearly crashed into a tree, their ice trail shattered, the pair tumbled and rolled onto the grass.

"We won..." Wanda couldn't be too happy for herself as she was helped escaping "Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Pick me up, plus what happened to Peter?"

"First, you were close to running into him, I iced his legs and sealed him to the ground, he doesn't live up his 'Quicksilver' title and all you did was hide, wow, such a great tactic" Finn mocked.

Wanda picked herself up and stared daggers into his skull "Apologise"

"Why?"

"Don't make fun of my Brother, all X-Men were told to hold back. Apologise for insulting my Brother" Wanda demanded

"No,"

In her spare hand Wanda created a scarlet sphere "Apologise"

Finn retorted as he created an ice ball, then it began to spike "Make me" Finn hurled a barrage of snow and ice balls into Wanda chest, shivering Wanda picked herself up and trapped his hands inside her red flare, she began to curl her hands into fists

"Wanda, Finn enough!" Xavier shouted from across the field

"Fine," Finn trampled off as Wanda's power dissolved after hearing the Professor.

The girl jogged up to the adults, Peter was wiping off the ice and cold "Sis, you alright?"

"Fine" Pouting the rest of the way there Charles, Erik and Hank looked unimpressed,

"Wanda, Finn I want to speak to you both"

"What happened?" Peter asked

"It's nothing," Giving her Brother a saddened look Wanda and Ice-Boy waited for the rest of the class to leave.

"Wanda, Finn what happened over there?"

"Finn disrespected my Brother, I wanted an apology"

"You threatened me, I reacted"

"Threatened?" Charles repeated

"I created a magic ball in my hand, he made ice and snow balls and knocked me to the ground. I started it, he finished it"

"Could I hear an apology from both of you to each other and maybe you two could act civil around one-another"

"Sorry," Wanda went first

"Me too"

"Finn, you're dismissed. Wanda a word" Nodding she waited

"Know that the whole point of this was a test, Peter knew what was going to happen"

"Professor, Peter and I only have each other, when something bad happens we always have each other's back, whoever got hit the other backed them up"  
"That's not how we deal with situations here. I need your word that you won't repeat your actions today"

"I promise"

"Good, now Erik is waiting for you to accompany him to the library" Nodding the girl walked away towards her Father, her items in his hands he was giving her no validation of facial expressions.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : Sorry for the mix up in Quicksilver's name, in X-Men: Days of Future Past & Apocalypse it's Peter not Pietro. Apologies. I'll fix it for consistency's sake.

Also I haven't read the comics, this is based of the Movies. (Sorry hard-care comic fans)

In need for a Beta as this is the first time I've done a MARVEL X-Men franchise fic. I just want to make sure I'm doing something right.

Please R & R.

* * *

In the library the two were silent, "Am I in trouble?"

"No. But I am going to tell you something Erik told me a long time ago, 'I believe that true focus lies through Rage and Serenity'"

"What does Serenity mean?"

"Peaceful, calming thoughts"

"So if I think of something between Rage and Serenity, I'll learn to control my powers?"

"Possibly. Try it"

Finding a memory full of Rage was easy, she could think of ten of them on just a matter of seconds but finding a good memory was slightly harder, closing her eyes all Wanda could think about was her big Brother. He was always there for her, when nightmares woke her up, when bullies picked on her, when Adrian got too violent or she just needed someone to talk to and be around for a while. It made her smile when he dressed her up like him and pretended after he had dome something bad was all her doing. It was their little inside joke

"What's so funny?"

"Huh?"

"You were laughing"

"Just at memories, Peter and I have a special joke"

"Right. I think you've made plenty of progress. Here, take this and come back to me once you think you can form a full sentence" Handing over a German dictionary Wanda immediately sat down on the floor "What are you doing?"

"Learning"

"Wanda I meant-"

"I've never got to spend time with a Father who actually took an interest in me. Right now I want to spend time with you"

"Fine, I put that book you were reading beforehand back into Peter dorm. I will sit over here"

"No" Wanda found an opportunity to wrap herself around Erik's leg,

"Spielen, Vater, spielen"*

"Nein Wanda"

"Bitte"* "Nein"

"Big meanie"

"I don't play"

"You played chess"

"That's different"

"How?"

"Chess is a game of strategy and wits, playing with a nine year old requires other things"

"You could teach me"

"Another time"

* * *

*Play, Father, play*

*Please*

* * *

Wanda groaned, "Oh well. Why don't we practice our powers?"

"Alright" Erik was starting to wonder how quick this girl changed her mind about what she wanted to do, probably as fast as Peter could move

"We can't inside"

"Why not?"

"It's not allowed"

"Has Charles said this?"

Silence dawned on the young girl "I didn't think so. You don't have to be afraid, everyone here is learning"

"What if I lose control?"

"Then you and I shall spend time tidying up"

"OK" Forming a red energy ball books and the large globe in the corner began to float, Erik would catch items that fell, the globe being the first as it was the heaviest object, eventually after five minutes all the books returned to their original spacings

"You aren't confident in yourself"

"No" The young girl admitted.

"Why not? That's why you can't reach your full potential"

"Adrian..."

A short, simple answer that in a way Erik already knew he just had to hear it "Does Charles know about this?"

"Probably. He is a mind reader"

"My friend does possess control over his abilities, he only goes into people's mind when they need it or allow it"

"Can you read minds too?"

"No" Wanda sighed "I thought so, it's only metal right?"

"Yes. Wanda, do you wish for Charles to read your mind?"

"I want to forget!" The young girl was nearly in tears in seconds

"Forget what?"

"Adrian! Everything he did! Everything to me and Peter!" The room began to shake, it reminded Magneto of his younger self tearing apart rooms fuelled by rage.

"Wanda" He warned

"He was cruel! He was a monster!"

Books started flying, a cadmium essence was emanating from the girl

"Wanda, calm down"

 ** _"YOU ARE A FREAK! THEY SHOULD DESTROY SICK FREAKS LIKE YOU!" Punches to the face and chest "I WISH THEY PUT YOU SIX FOOT UNDER THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!" Wanda was backed into a corner under knife-point "YOU AND PETER DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Merciless beatings replayed over in the young one's head, being shoved in a cupboard for days and being threatened with knives, guns and once a spade._**

Wanda screamed.

The entire mansion shook as if being touched by an Earthquake. The X-Men simulation training glitched and even Cerebro, in use by Charles, had stopped working. Erik was flung to a wall, all the doors and windows rippled. Something thudded against the outside of the door

"Little Sis, hey. It's OK"

"Peter?"

"Pops, open the door" With a simple gesture Peter was in and zipped over to his collapsed and sobbing sister, "Hey, shh, shh, shh. It's OK. He's not here. He won't hurt you anymore" Peter hugged his Sister firmly while he knelt on the floor with her.

Erik closed the door again so no-one would be staring,

"I w-want t-to forget..." She continued to cry

"So do I. You know what?" Quicksilver added

"What?"

"Those memories make you stronger" He smiled at his sibling

"H-How?"

"It's shows you can survive" Erik pitched in earning two sets of glassy eyes on him

"Survive?" Wanda asked

"Yes, Homo Sapiens fear what they don't understand, Adrian was angry that you weren't normal, anyone else would think you are beautiful, both of you are exceptional mutants. Truly" The metal bender could feel a group of children and students outside those doors but were dispersed by Charles that knocked before entering.

Peter bundled Wanda into his lap while she slowly closed her eyes, "Wait, don't fall asleep just yet," He swayed a little

"Wanda, I am so terribly sorry about those memories"

"You know?"

"I heard them, despite my efforts I couldn't reach your mind, you have a way of blocking me out, your gift is much more powerful than I initially perceived. Could I look into your mind?"

Nodding she stood and shuffled to the Professor, wiping away her tears "Did I hurt anyone?"

"No. Books can be placed back on the shelves, you just caught them off-guard that's all. Could I come in?" Nodding again Wanda steadied her breathing and allowed her mind to clear for the Professor.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Short Chapter - Sorry - After this there is going to be a little time jump by a five months going into October.

 **Bold is flashbacks**

 _Italics are Charles and Wanda talking Telepathically_

* * *

So many memories flooded Charles' mind; so much abuse, shouting and screaming all locked away in darkness and crimson energy

 _"Wanda, are you sure you want these deleted? I can bring them back however this can be difficult"_

 _"Please... get rid of them. I don't want them"_

 _Charles took her hand and walked along with her._ In his mind he could still use his legs, it was better this way

 _"Peter protected you?"_

 _"Of course he did"_

 _"I believe that some of your closest memories with Peter started with these awful memories, if I delete them there is a chance you could lose your close bond"_

 _"Professor, you can't lie to me, even in here"_

 _Wanda focused in on a more fresh memory, it was just after Peter left and Apocalypse used Charles to send out his message to the world._

 _ **"Peter... please be alright" Magda pleaded to the T.V. set.**_

 _ **"Mom?" An eight-year-old version of Wanda came through with a solid black eye. She was picked up by her Mother "One day I will be an end to this, for all of us"**_

 _ **The door slammed open, a heavily drunk Adrian stumbled in, "You!" He directed to Magda, "G-Get through to our room! Wan...da. Go out, Mommy and I are having sexy time"**_

 _"I'm sure he meant to say 'special time' but he wasn't thinking at the time" Current-Wanda interrupted._

 _ **"I want to find Peter" Younger Wanda declared.**_

 _ **Triggering something negative in the adult male's life he backhanded the little girl, grabbed a fist-full of her hair and slammed the closet door shut on her face**_ _ **"I hear a word from you or that shit-head you call a Brother you'll wake up to the worms" Venom hissed at the girl through the wooden doors.**_

 _Both versions of Wanda cried silently "Delete the worst of them, please. I don't mind the others but find the worst of them all and.. actually, can you ceil them away? Not completely delete them"_

 _"Why the change of heart?"_

 _"I... I think it would be better to remember why I am strong"_ Charles and Wanda stilled, almost proud together they stood tall

 _"Can you mute them?"_

 _"That's very possible" With his free hand placing against his temple, the memories were quiet now, not even audible._

 _Wanda smiled "Thank you"_

* * *

The two returned to reality "Thank you" Wanda repeated

"It's quite alright, you deserve to be happy. I know what's it's like to be under the thumb of an unstable step-Father" He received two pairs of concerned eyes, "That doesn't matter now," Charles stuttered finding it incredibly harder to look away from Erik's steeled glare. "Wanda, I believe your teammates are searching for you. Go on" Charles shooed her away.

Wanda did as she was told.

"You only briefly mentioned your step-Father all those years ago" Erik mentioned in a low-tone

"It didn't need saying" Xavier defended weakly.

"The Telepath that hears and reads all minds yet refuses to let anyone in his own" Erik smirked at the irony

"Since when did you let people in?" It came out wrong but Erik didn't feel offended.

"Since you showed me that hidden memory of my Mother and I"

Nothing more needed saying between the pair.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : It's been FAR too long since I've touched this Story. I'm a little rusty, which is Why this Chapter is SO short.

When I mentioned there was a Time-Skip, that wasn't meant to be "I leave this Fic for Months on end" I've been working as a Beta with my Friend which has inspired me to go back to this Story. I'll get back into Writing this Story in Full Force one it's updated and clean.

I'll be Updating this Story ASAP.

Next Chapter will be explaining the Code Names I've given each Character as a bit of Filler.

* * *

Halloween was around the corner, true no one would come to the gates but the children still liked to dress up and play tricks or pranks on one another.

Wanda was excited, her fist Halloween truly celebrated. After Peter had bought her a miniature Witch costume Wanda was bouncing off the walls.

Icicle had dawned his own armour, dressed in black head to toe with home-made padding in the right places

"What are you suppose to be?" Wanda asked

"I'm Icicle"

"Right..."

"Shut up Witch"

"It's Scarlet Witch"

"What?"

"You said we had to think if code names, mine is Scarlet Witch"

"Professor?" Earthia questioned their mentor.

"Yes?"

"An entire hall has gone out,"

"Right. Find Storm or a tall adult to help fix the lights"

"OK"

Xavier struggled to withhold a smile, he knew Wanda's plan as she had asked permission a week in advance - she was excited and Xavier was not going to squish her request.

All that was left was to have an audience. No adults or taller children could be found. The group of children started making their way to the darkened hall. Icicle made his way to the front of the group

"Keep your eyes open" Icicle warned

"Why?" Earthia asked

"Because it's obviously a trick. It's Halloween"

An invisible flux made the floorboards ripple and warp beneath the Juniors feet.

"Who's there?" Icicle froze his hands over.

Another wave made the chandelier wave and creak

"Show yourself!" Icicle demanded. Flame tried to tug her friend back

"Come on," She insisted

"No. Someone's trying to mess with us"

A loud thud made all of the children turn their heads "Trick or Treat..." A sinister voice came out from the darkness,

Flame made a light in her hands "Hello?"

A growl occurred All children gasped "We should go," Shrieker replied "Trick or Treat..." Beast's distorted head slowly came into the light. It roared. The children screamed, running off.

Wanda burst out laughing, Beast lowered to the ground and the lights flickered on "Trick"

"Thank you for not dropping me, very good by the way" Beast complimented, Wanda was still laughing.

"Yeah... they'll kill me tomorrow"

"No doubt. We're training tomorrow so as long as things don't get too out of hand it should be fine"

"Come on, let's go find them"

After five minutes of following descending screams they found Earthia and Shrieker in a cupboard "Found you!" Wanda declared

"What was that?" Shrieker freaked out, both girls clinging to each other

"Us" Wanda half-heartedly gestured to herself and Beast

"What?" Earthia yelled

"My trick"

"You know Icicle will kill You" Earthia brought up

"He can try" Wanda's cockiness shone "Where are the others?"

"Flame ran to her room. Icicle we don't know about, the rest ran outside" Shrieker informed them, finally seeing the fun of the trick "That was awesome by the way"

Wanda was instructed to go outside as Beast could deal with Flame. It was going to be a long night.

It was best Halloween Wanda had ever had. She told Peter about her night, the elder sibling congratulated her, offered her some treats before bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : OK. I did this to Explain the Code Names I've given but I'm doing this to remind myself about this Story so I'm adding a little Filler. Super Short again. Apologies.

Chapter 11 will be up and running soon. Things got in the way and I accidently abandoned this Story. This takes place one week before Chapter 9.

Onwards and Upwards.

Just a friendly reminder of the Juniors and their Powers:

Mia (Fire Powers)

Ein (Shape Shifter)

Finn (Ice powers)

Ryan (Mirror Imaging)

Wanda (Reality Warping Magic)

Aria (Super Scream)

Katrina (Earth Manipulation)

* * *

Finn ordered that all of his group join him in the gardens, they sat in a bunch waiting for Finn to explain why they were dragged away from their day

"I want to discuss Code Names" He demanded "If we're going to take over the X-Men we can't reveal who we are"

"But we don't show our face to the Public" Katrina queried

"If we go out there as the X-Men we will and we shouldn't have our Real names out there. I already have mine planned; Icicle"

"Because that isn't obvious" Ein shot back

"Shut up" Finn snapped "If you're so great you come up with a name"

Ein pulled a long face, the cogs clearly turning in his mind "Vortex"

"I like it" Mia praised "I want to use Flame"

"Cool" Aria added

"What do you want to be called?" Finn questioned seriously

"I think... Shrieker. Banshee was already taken and I want to have my own Code Name"

"You do have a big loud mouth" Finn jabbed. Wanda flicked an aura ball in Finn's face, glaring at him

"Wanda, what about you?" Katrina asked "I have an idea I want to be Earthia"

"I want to hear what Ryan wants to say" Wanda avoided Katrina's question. Ryan tilted his head in response

"I'll be Reflect. I can't think of anything better right now. Are these ones we choose now permanent?" Reflect questioned Icicle "Why do we have a time-limit on this?"

"No, but I'd stick to one so it's not confusing later on. Wanda, come on. You're the only one who hasn't got one now. There's no point of you not having one if we all do" Icicle whined to the auburn-haired girl.

"My power is based of Magic, I'll think about it and after Halloween in over I'll let you know. Oh and we aren't your group. We all train under Beast and the Professor. You aren't our leader so you can't boss us around all you want. That's not fair, we're all equals as the Juniors"

"Whatever" Finn stormed off hurling a snowball in Wanda's face

"Jerk" Wanda hissed as Flame came over to her to hug her, warming her up instantly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone will teach him a lesson on Halloween" Earthia told the pair.

Wanda perked up, her eyes lighting up with mischief and joy "I'll be back later guys. I gotta go!" The young girl raced off to the Professor's office. She knocked twice.

"Come in" Charles called from the other side of the door, busy with bits and pieces of paperwork and gradings.

"Professor, I have something to ask you for Halloween" Wanda grinned.

Xavier's interest was peaked and listened to every word carefully.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : There's going to be a small time-leap today of a three years

Wanda is now 12, along with the rest of her teammates that are all now 12 except Finn who is 13 and Peter is 22.

* * *

Charles was right. Stryker was going to attack sooner than later.

During a break while the X-Men and Magneto were out on a mission Charles was searching for their mysterious Mutant in Cerebro. Nothing seemed out of place though on the Human side, something felt closer than usual but Charles thought it was just his mind wandering for a moment.

The Juniors were out chatting, watching the others play football, basket ball or whatever entertained them.

"Come on," Earthia whined

"No, really I can't"

"You can but you won't" Icicle accused

"No" Flame hissed "I am not making a bonfire, it's too dangerous plus it would ruin the garden or spread like wildfire"

"Don't be such a spoil sport Shift complained

"If she doesn't want to don't make her" Scarlet Witch finished the argument

"We all have limits, maybe a bonfire is hers"

"I'm not going to be held accountable for torching the school" Flame madly gestured up and down.

The discussion moved elsewhere but Wanda couldn't pay attention. Something was drawing closer and closer to the school. Turning to see an air carrier approaching Wanda stood "Guys..."

All the Juniors looked up "What is that?"

"Trouble"

"Can't you wipe them out?" Finn directed to Wanda

"I control Magic not Metal. I can do some things but not to that extent"

Three more helicopters appeared and several vans crashed through the gates.

Gasps and screams made their way around the complex 'Children. Get inside' Xavier commanded telepathically.

Groups headed indoors however the Juniors stayed put 'This isn't something you can had me alone, I cannot protect you if you are out there. Come back inside, Juniors' The Professor pleaded

"I didn't hear any of that. Did you?" Finn stood up

"No" Wanda replied smirking

'All of you, back inside'

"Sorry Professor but we aren't cowards" Finn snapped back

The Juniors prepared themselves; Finn iced himself over, Flame combusted herself, Earthia broke the ground, Vortex transformed himself into a muscle-clad monster, Wanda flared out her magic and Shrieker removed her choker.

Ryan had left the group, not wanting to be part to indulge in becoming a Future X-Men

"Icicle, what do we do?"

"We redirect the vans and helicopters. Scarlet that's your job, Earthia, Flame you two deal with the ground units Shrieker and I will deal with the aerials. Vortex, you and I will be their defence. Ready, go"

They dispersed.

Wanda aimed for cover and started to flux her power to the vans, discretely rolling them outside, then directing her attention to the four helicopters. The air carrier would be her biggest task so she would have to save her energy.

Shrieker made work of one helicopter, tipping it sideways with her Battle Cry and forcing a crash landing, taking weight off Wanda's shoulders.  
Earthia and Flame made a great duo the soldiers on the grounds ducked and ran for cover while the ground rocked beneath them and fire scared them away, their opposites made them better.

Vortex was covering everyone's back for now hearing puny humans groan or cry in pain under him. Icicle like to play with his targets before he froze them in place.

Meanwhile a furious Charles was attempting to reign in the Juniors, calm the others and contact the X-Men. A losing task with all three.

He eventually managed reached Beast 'Hank. You have to get back, Stryker and his men are attacking and the Juniors believe they can handle it'

'We're on our way'

Feeling a tad of relief Charles wheeled himself in view of the fight. He spotted Shift, he was an easier mind as he had little defences 'Vortex get yourself to safety. Bring in your team. The X-Men are on their way' Believing for a moment he had control the connection was broken "No. Urgh. Stop it Wanda!"

"I can block him out for so long but my priorities are changing" Wanda shouted moving from one cover space to another.

Staring down the second helicopter she swore she felt her iris' flash vermillion. Creating her Magical spheres her wave spread through her fingers, she threw a beam of her magic towards the tail rotors, it began to sway side to side, stretching the gathered ball between her hands caused it to snap, the tail was ripped apart sending the helicopter spiralling down in a fume of smoke.

Two down. Two remaining.

Finding a clear space Wanda attempted to repeat her tactic, this time bending the reality around herself so no-one could see her however a mini gun was directed out of the air carrier, all the Juniors dashed for cover as the ground was spat up by bullets.

The air carrier suddenly dropped, the Black Bird was in sight was Magneto secured on the landing gear. Wanda smiled at her Father while catching her breath.

"Extraction plan!" A guard shouted out.

Magneto disappeared as the Black Bird began to land.

One by one the Juniors were caught, tazered and injected with an anaesthetic that would last three minutes. Wanda heard a muffled cry from Flame but in trying to find her friend crashed into a solider. The stun baton caused the pre-teen to drop.

Being thrown in a huge solid shielded plastic box was not fun especially when fellow teammates crush you in a heap. Vortex and Icicle scattered for the door Wanda pushed herself to the back corner. It was obvious the Juniors were separated to enforce no means of easy escape.

"No. No. No. No..." She chanted to herself.

"Scarlet, come help us" Icicle demanded

"No..."

"Scarlet, now is not the time to-" Turning and seeing Wanda like that, Finn actually felt sorry for her, in all the time he'd known her she was never weak or shaking "Wanda?"

Finn approached her while Shift battered himself against the door "Wanda, you can get us out of here"

"I can't... he'll punish me"

"Who?"

"Adrian..."

"He's not here. We're at Professor X's school, remember?"

As if electrified Wanda jumped to her feet and ran into the door "Let us out!" Slamming the side of her fist into the door "Let us out!"

All three stumbled when the van moved at full speed. Icicle aimed a beam at the door however it smashed into billions of pieces, he tried again but ultimately with the same results

"The tyres" Wanda stated

"Huh?"

"They can't take us away if their tyres don't work. Sliding down and slamming her palm into the floor Wanda could hope that she was doing this right. Waiting until the floor was covered she looked up "Brace yourself" Pulling herself and her power upward, the van stopped, creating an average tyre shape in front of her Wanda burst the image, effectively doing the same the real tyres outside

"What the?" "This thing could hold Magneto!" The driver and passenger argued

"Well I'm not Magneto"

Grunting with effort a red-eyed Wanda inflamed all of her energy into the electric lock - as if giving it a high five - forcing it to burst the door wide open. Her energy wave echoed through the following two vans with no signs of waning strength. Throwing her arms put to the side another eight tyres exploded and all three vans crumbled onto the ground. Wanda fell to her knees "Whoa, whoa. You did it. Good job" Finn caught her.

Once all the Juniors left the wreckages they were met by Kurt and Cyclops. "The Humans..." Wanda whispered into Finn's ear "They are scared of us, they will hunt us"

"No. We won't let that happen," Finn replied pulling her up and held her close as they staggered out of the van.

"Easy. Come on"

Wanda covered her nose which happened to be dripping blood "Another one?"

"Yeah. They aren't as frequent as before"

"Progress" Finn complimented

"Wanda" Peter zipped up to his Sister, hugging her "You're OK"

Scarlet With nodded as she returned the hug

"We should get back to the school"

"The Professor is not happy with any of your actions, you are to see him immediately" Hank scolded

The Juniors nodded, they knew Xavier was pissed at them and were already dreading his lecture.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : Please Read and Review for clarity if people DO want to read this Story, what they like, what they don't etc etc etc.

Possible slight OOC

* * *

After what felt like an eternity to the Juniors, having their ears bleed from Xavier's, Hank's and Magneto's demands for explanations - there was an exceeding mantra of

"What do you think you were doing?" or "Why would you all throw yourselves into harms way" or "Did it occur to none of you that you all may have been killed" - they were all spread out over the three lectures. The Juniors didn't dare say anything, it was either a nod, shake or nothing.

The Juniors were grounded to their rooms and for bayed from any type of training or entertainment for two months. They were all sent to bed by Xavier who would speak to them all separately later in the evening.

Wanda's new problem was that she still shared a room with Peter.

Her dorm was still in the making next door, she was about a week away from having her own space.

Peter came in and sat down on his bed with an eerie calm and stillness, Wanda was sat on the chair that faced the window away purposely against her Brother

"OK. Explain what you think you were doing?"

"Peter, I've just endured three lectures-" Wanda swung her head around to Peter

"And now you're getting one from me. Wand, do you have any clue how dangerous that was?" Peter didn't raise his voice, he never would.

"Will you shut up!" Wanda jumped up, the chair shaking in her wake "I get it, OK! It was a stupid, stupid idea but guess what, none of the X-Men were here! You weren't

here! How the Hell was this school suppose to defend itself if the X-Men are gone?"

"Yeah, we aren't here all the time but if you had listened to the Professor no-one would have been caught and nearly driven away. You had a minor panic attack, doesn't that register in your head that maybe all of you should have gone about that differently? I could have lost you"

That stopped Wanda's reply, she couldn't look at her twin

"Wanda, please tell me what was going through your head when you decided to do that"

"Prove a point" Scarlet Witch mumbled

"Hmm?" Peter stepped a little closer

"We have wanted to prove a point to all of the X-Men, the Professor and Dad ever since our first game of 'Capture The Flag'. We all want to prove that we're not just kids"

"But you are" Peter replied, more heart broken about how his Sister was feeling than anything else "Why didn't you say something in training or just to me?"

"I don't know" Wanda groaned, rubbing her eyes while groaning "and now we've all totally lost everything, the Professor isn't going to trust us again for... anything"

"I heard you all got grounded"

"Relax, I'll serve out my solitude in my own room. You'll not have to peer over my shoulder every five seconds"

Peter nodded "Wand?"

"Yeah?"

He gestured for her to come over, she knew exactly what this meant as she had used this signal millions of times before. His arms wrapped around her and firmly stayed put, Wanda returned the favour

"I don't want to lose you" He mumbled into her hair "If someone attacks the school you do as the Professor asks, please Scarlet"

"You got it, Silver. I just never want..." Wanda sighed, gathering up her courage "I never want to be weak ever again"

Knocking made the pair part their hug. Wanda was sniffling, playing with the hem of her flowing black blouse along with the fraying material of her ripped charcoal jeans.

"Come in" Peter breathed

Erik entered "The Professor would like a word with you in his study, Tochter"*

Wanda nodded "Ya Vater"*

"I'll be here when you're back" Peter offered a weary smile

"Yeah" Wanda squeezed her Brother's hand before dropping it, making her way to their Father who held a steeled facial expression

"Do I need to remind you how idiotic your actions were today?" Magneto demanded

"No"

The pair walked in silence the rest of the way until they reached Charles' study door "I never want a repeat of today, Wanda"

Wanda swallowed down her tears "I know. I am sorry, Father"

Erik nodded, opening the door without touching it "He's waiting for you"

"Professor?" She knocked herself in, closing it behind her

"Yes, take a seat" Xavier looked far too exhausted for the pre-teen not to be concerned

"Are you alright?"

Her question was ignored "Wanda, I am only going to tell you this once; when I ask something of you it must be done, whether it be a mundane task or to shelter yourself you must do as you are told"

Wanda nodded "Yes Sir"

Charles looked at her bowed head, her wavy auburn locks hiding her face away "You are part of our family-"

"I know this punishment is fair. I accept responsibility for my actions, fully. I wanted to prove I was strong, the Juniors and I wanted to show everyone that we can hold our own against anything that tries to hurt this school"

"That is not something you can throw yourself in to without consequences"

"I know"

"For the most part I ask you either stay indoors and study anywhere you please or in your room. You can go outside of course but participating will not be an option"

"I understand. This isn't the first time I've been grounded" Wanda tried to joke to herself, it fell flat on awkward ground.

Charles nodded, "Your room should be finished by tomorrow, spend tomorrow organising it as you like. I have given Hank a designated area for all of the Juniors to study during your classes. That is all, Wanda, thank you"

"Goodnight, Professor and thank you"

"Goodnight Wanda"

Scarlet Witch returned to her shared room, she spent the rest of the evening creating 'wisp' plans of her room's layout. She had the room to herself tonight as Peter had been called away on a late-minute mission. Wanda curled herself up into a ball staring at the Silver, her plush Bunny that was still in one piece from years of snuggling at night. For the first time in years she clung to that bunny for dear life as she slept alone and cold.

Through the night the idea of having her own room made her stomach churn. She could hear Adrian's words echo in her ears.

 ** _"YOU DESERVE THIS!" He slammed her into a damp, black-out closet when she was five years old and neglected her with purpose for three days._**

 _"Yes I do..."_

Wanda cried in her sleep, waking up worse than before. The first half of the day she didn't move from her spot on Peter's bed with Silver still squished in her arms.

* * *

*Tochter - Daughter*

*Ya Vater - Yes Father*


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** OK. I've been pondering how to continue and eventually finish this Story. So I'm doing something a little different.

SO Sorry for the Wait. Had trouble finishing this Chapter.

Note - There isn't much of this Story left. I'd say four Chapters.

I have a Sequel in mind as I know what I want to do afterwards.

Hope you Enjoy.

* * *

For a while things were alright. the Juniors' grounding was finally lifted and the group trained with and without the X-Men gaining control over their abilities once again. Wanda and Finn still held their rivalry but there wasn't much fire between it anymore. They were friends now.

Wanda had spent most of her time studying her powers, it was either reading or experimenting as well as training and she even spent time with the Professor when he wasn't busy. Wanda kept her secret promise with the Professor, they were making progress with his stability. Of course they both knew he would stay confined to his wheelchair but no-one was stopping their special time together.

The good times never last they do they? Danger lurked around the corner no matter what.

News of the X-Men and Mutants was spread world-wide - thanks to Mystique and Erik - it was just their location that wasn't as vastly known. Unless you were a Mutant there wasn't much more of a reason to come to the school, parents did contact their children now and then but visits were rare to the point of non-existence.

Wanda and Peter were enjoying some quiet time together outside before they heard a familiar voice that injected cold fear down their spines.

"Where are they?!"

Peter wrapped his arms tightly around Wanda, he could feel her heart pounding in her chest with her rapid breathing

"It's alright" he kissed the top of her head "We're safe here"

"Then why is he here?" Wanda deflected, curling back into herself she was once again the nine-year-old who was trying restrain herself from a full blown-out panic attack

Somehow Adrian was allowed inside, clearly Hank needed talking to once this was done. The Professor wheeled himself up, greeting him with his smile and optimism despite what he knew about this monster.

"Hello Mr Maximoff, my name is Charles Xavier. I've heard much about you"

"Yeah" Adrian grunted trudging past Xavier "Wanda! Peter get your ass' over here!"

"Sir, it would be best not to raise your voice or to use such fowl language, not all children here are at a mature stage in their life and I would kindly appreciate those words not to be spread around my school"

"Wanda!" Adrian ignored Xavier

"Charles," Erik stepped in the room, Adrian flinched a little given his last experience with the approaching man "is this pest bothering you?"

"Erik, it's fine. Adrian here was simply here for a visit with the Maximoff's. Do you know where Peter and Wanda are?" 'Erik, I can handle this man. If I need you to interfere I will let you know'

"They were in the gardens" Erik responded, wishing to do nothing but destroy Adrian with every piece of metal he could grasp, which happened to be a dangerous amount at in his current location, though not including Charles' chair.

"'Were'?" Adrian raised an eyebrow, sneering down at Charles

"Yes, Peter is known for straying around. When has he ever stayed on the spot for more than a second?" Charles' attempt at light humour fell flat

"Look, all I'm asking is to see my kids"

"They aren't yours" Erik muttered

"Excuse me!" Adrian launched himself towards Erik's personal space, as a precaution Erik subtly ushered Charles back without taking his steel eyes away from the Human.

"I said, they aren't yours. Peter and Wanda are not biologically yours, they are Mutants and proud of that"

"Listen you Son of a-"

"Stop!" Wanda interrupted, a slight cadmium sparkle was lighting up around her fingers "Adrian... why are you here?"

"Where's your Brother?"

"I asked you a question first"

"Fine" Adrian let out a long breath through his teeth "I'm here to collect you and Peter"

"What? No!" Wanda stuttered

"Excuse me?" Erik snapped

"Wanda, it's been nearly four years, I've changed, you'll see"

"I don't believe you" Wanda shook her head, regaining some of her strength back "You'll never change"

"She's right, you know" Peter added, appearing beside her "You told our Mom how many times you were going to do that before and after Wanda was around?"

"He hit Magda?"

"No. Peter and I made sure that didn't happen" Wanda answered her Father.

"We aren't going anywhere with you, Adrian" Peter spoke up again

Adrian's anger was simmering, Erik and Peter seemed ready for a fight, Wanda was on the fence and Charles knew he needed to change the atmosphere

"Mr Maximoff, I'd be happy to escort you around the building, see if I can't change your mind"

"Fine" Adrian followed Xavier around the school - not overly paying attention but he tried to be convincing, Erik was only a few paces behind them while Wanda and Peter roamed ahead talking in private

"Why do you think he's come for us?"

"I don't know, but the Professor won't give us up without a fight, Pops either"

"I know. Neither will we"

Peter had to smile, this confident young woman was who he wanted Wanda to become, had he made a different choice with Wanda and this school who knew what could have happened, Peter shuddered at the thought.

After only an hour Adrian was starting to lose his patience "Look, baldy I don't care about any of this"

"Adrian-" Wanda tried to defend Xavier

"I know, all you were thinking about was a recent sports game you recently watched"

"You're a freak too?" Adrian shouted at Charles

Everyone who was passing or close froze and gaped at the Human

"Peter, go open all the doors back to the entrance" Wanda whispered to her big Brother. Peter zipped off, taking Erik with him because the situation, testosterone and a school filled with Mutants plus one Human was not something anyone wanted to be caught in between.

"Adrian," Wanda glared up towards her Father "apologize to the Professor. He is a good man and he has helped everyone and expects nothing in return except a little respect and gratification but he's our teacher we do that anyway"

"Excuse me, Wanda?"

"I asked- no I demand you apologise to our Professor and you have to mean it, I'll know it you don't. So will he"

Adrian swung for Wanda "You little b-" He yelped in surprise as he became encased in a cocoon of scarlet, Wanda wasn't afraid, she hadn't even flinched, she simply blinked and for once in his life Adrian was the powerless one.

"Apologise" Scarlet Witch repeated

Her former step-Father refused, struggling. In response Wanda gripped her hold just that little bit tighter by lifting her hand, her pointer and middle finger pressed against Adrian's temple

"I asked you to do something"

Adrian elicited an animalistic sound, Wanda decided to remove her Father from the school and away from her teacher

"Professor, please accept an apology on my behalf from Adrian"

"Of course,"

"See? Isn't that hard" Scarlet Witch remarked to her Father

Adrian simply sneered while being shamefully glided back through the house. Wanda held her head high, for once she was in control, she was the one with the power (literally and metaphorically in this case), in short she was peacocking and loving it. Ignoring all words from Adrian she smoothly opened the front door whilst Adrian dragged behind her. The gates were open and Adrian's car was in view.

To scare him like the countless time he did her Wanda decided to throw Adrian to the sky. While his yells echoed upwards Wanda unlocked and opened the car door, catching Adrian she tossed him into his car, locking him in and strapping his seat belt over a little tighter than usual. Curling her hands into tight fists the driver's side window exploded violently.

"You will never lay a hand on me or anyone I care for. You will drive away and never stop. You will forget us. You will be a distant memory. No-one will miss or mourn you" Scarlet Witch slowly nudged the car forward

"I am threw being afraid of you or any Human who dares mock or threaten of beat us for being Mutants. I am proud to hone this gift and you will not take that away from me. Leave and never return"

"I don't orders from you!" Adrian spat at her "I'll find you again"

"I'll wait, just remember who overpowered who this time. Get out" The rest of the car's windows and mirrors blew up for emphasis. Scarlet Witch felt warm joy as she chucked the vehicle out of the school's perimeters. The wheels skidded in haste, smoke blew in the passing breeze.

"That was impressive, Wanda. Well done" Erik complimented, gently clasping her shoulder

"Thank you, Father. I learn from the best" Wanda was back, smiling. "I can't explain how good that felt. Do you think he'll find a way to get me back"

"If he does, I believe fights will be made"

Wanda nodded. Adrian always held a card up his sleeve. She only hoped Adrian and her own actions wouldn't have repercussions on the entire school.

Returning the school, Xavier congratulated her "I must say that was aptly handled. With the exception of his flight you showed him violence is not the direct answer"

"Thank you Professor. I have class, may I be excused?"

"Of course, go on. Don't be late"

Wanda ran off, a few fellow Mutants patted her on the back, complimented her and congratulated her too. Peter gave her a high five and told her how proud he was of her to do such a thing.

"Was he telling the truth, Charles?"

"Yes, but I can't say I know what he has planned"

"Then we'll need to stay guarded, keep the children protected"

Charles nodded "Wanda has reminded me I have a class to teach as well, we shall finish this discussion later, my friend"

* * *

Adrian had his connections. He was man who hated Mutants. He detested them with everything he had. He wasn't alone either. A man, introducing himself as 'Stryker' knocked on his door and began to discuss 'damage control' and 'knowing a solution to his problem'. Adrian listened well, gave the Institutes details and closed the door. Wanda and Peter were within his grasp. It was now simply a matter of waiting.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** : OK. It's been a while since this story has been touched. I made sure to do a little research before using a certain character that appears in this story, however I've never read the comics so if I have depicted him wrong, sorry.

I know how this Story is going to end and it is almost complete. Two Chapters are left and I will be making a sequel to this once complete.

* * *

Quiet was a rare treasure inside the school, but for one night no-one made a peep. The only echo heard through the entire mansion was a beeping heart monitor.

The day had started like any other would, bustling with life, people scrambling to get some lunch while others trained, studied or enjoyed each other's company. Bright smiles and general noise from adult to child.

Wanda was perched by the bay window of the kitchen, enthralled by another tale told by the Professor. Erik was preparing himself coffee while Peter was training. The Juniors were scattered around the compound today, as were the X-Men.

Without warning the glass imploded behind Wanda. An explosion forced all occupants within the kitchen to the ground. Wanda pulsed a forcefield against what remained of the window frame, rapid gunfire bubbled against the shield. Magneto send his power spiking through Wanda's defence

"That should hold them off for a while" He spoke with confidence

Shrieker's sonic scream interrupted what anyone was about to say, if Wanda had released her powers from the window, they would be bullet ridden

Magneto forced himself to his feet, ashamed as to how he was unable to sense the surrounding metal now circling the entire school. Helping Charles back into his chair he ordered out "Get to safety, I'll handle this"

"Father, wait-"

"I gave an order, Wanda. Follow it"

"Erik, I can alert the rest of the X-Men. Hold them off as long as possible, Wanda, the Juniors are not apart of this fight"

"What?" Wanda demanded

"For once you will do as you're told" The Professor yelled over the tumble of screaming, gunfire and breaking doors

"I can help keep them safe, there's a hidden underground tunnel that leads into the forest, that should get the majority of us safe" Wanda shot back

The Professor didn't have time to speak as another wall was destroyed, he was forced back by Erik, Wanda was already on the attack, catching two men, now terrified and struggling "Leave this place" She growled, tossing them back outside a little more violently then necessary, Erik plugged up the gaping hole.

"Wanda, go, find the others."

"Be safe, both of you" Wanda pleaded back

"We'll be fine" Xavier smiled

"Wanda!" Peter, suited up in his X-Men uniform, skidded to a halt "Come on, everyone's grouping up, all of the X-Men are making sure all the children, including you out of here"

"I know" The younger Maximoff answered

"Good," More smashing of windows and breaking of doors alerted the duo "Now let's go" Peter scooped up the pre-teen under his arm and bolted.

Beast roared at the offenders, daring enough to intrude in their home, the current onslaught were blocking the only path the children had to escape, Cyclops and Jean were dealing with the situation but the X-Men were spread out too far to make things count.

"Hank?" Cyclops called, freezing from the fear of being bullet-ridden by six enemies.

Red wisps curled around the gun-wielding group, the entirety were hurled up to the ceiling, then the right wall

"No-one is being shot today" She declared, wrestling out from Peter's hold

The rest of the Juniors tumbled through with handfuls of mutant children, "Everyone, keep to your groups, Juniors, do not get involved"

Shrieker let out another cry, the ground below them shook "I think you're too late for that" Finn remarked

"I can lead them" Ein spoke up, "I can get everyone who can't or won't fight to safety and then you've got two teams to defend the house"

"Vortex is finally back?" Wanda raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, but just for today, everyone who wants to escape follow me, everyone else... they're all yours"

Wanda smiled at her friend, as did Finn. The X-Men charged off, following close behind were the Juniors.

The X-Men held out a line, forcing all opposing out of the mansion into the back garden, it seemed as if they were winning this battle until barrels of helicopters unfolded from the sky, Magneto could deal with them however something forced them to their knees, psychic screams, even Jean Gray was struggling under the pressure of the telepathic torture.

"Now it's time for a the fun to begin. X-Men, glorified Mutants who follow the words of a cripple believing that Humans and Mutants can co-exist yet he harbours them away in this cage... rather hypocritical, don't you think?"

"Who are you?" Jean demanded, straining against this man

"I am Legion, I have a somewhat distance relationship with Xavier, you see, we share the same blood. He is my Father and I am here to not only destroy him but everything he cares about"

"His son?" Practically everyone questioned

"My son..." Realisation kicked Charles Xavier in the face, of course Adrian and Stryker would do such a thing, of course Charles knew nothing of his son until now _"Everyone, get back inside. I'll deal with this"_

"Finally, I hear your voice. How I have longed for this day" Legion lifted his hands, clenching them into fists, effectively crushing the X-Men under their own weight.

Wanda needed no further motivation, pulsing out scarlet beams of magic pushed Legion backwards a few feet "Oh? A little competition?"

"Get away from our home"

"Home? This is not a home, this is a zoo"

Wanda sneered, charging forward and sending herself into the air by blasting the ground, yelling out she aimed to punch Legion however due to his telekinesis her perspective altered only slightly to the right, her blast caused the ground beside them to pulse red.

Earthia and Flame circled the pair, warping and lighting the ground. Legion noticed a weak-spot, Wanda was in their way "Enough" He bellowed sending Wanda crashing into her friends with his powers. "I see the only way to get my Father's attention is to destroy his team, what do you say Xavier, your mind for theirs?"

Another psychic shriek was sent however Wanda recovered and threw her arms out, shouting out a "No!" as she did so, sending a wall of her magic to protect everyone she cared about, it waved from the impact but didn't shatter

"You intrigue me, girl. Dare I say, you hold a high standard in Mutant abilities and at such a young age"

"I haven't even started yet" Grunting out, another scarlet energy ball created in her hands she shot it towards his stomach, forcing him into and through the dirt, a crater unfolding in the back garden. Legion was laughing, his psychic wave long forgotten about, Wanda picked up on this and send her crumbling walls towards her opponent  
Magneto and Quicksilver stood together, "Get the X-Men back from the grounds" Erik ordered coldly, aiding Wanda without a second thought. Peter spent a whole three seconds picking up all of the Juniors and X-Men away from the chaos, they wouldn't be staying there long obviously but Peter did as he was instructed, returning to see Wanda and Magneto as they were crushing Legion into the Earth

Legion yelled again, the crater lip exploded, sending Wanda and Erik backwards a few feet. Peter caught them, hopefully they wouldn't experience whiplash later tonight.  
Erik wasn't wearing his 'trademark' helmet, Legion had attempted access before but that blasted device was in his way, now however he had free range "Ah, Erik... such pain, misery, torture... you've seen so much in this fragile world and yet you are ready to fight the losing side. I am not the first telepath to go rooting around inside your head but I will certainly be the last" Mimicking Xavier's move of holding his temple Erik collapsed to his knees from the spikes in mentality. Wanda raced to his side to gradually block Legion's access to his mind, if she halted the connection completely her Father could be injured further.

Peter decided enough was enough, zooming forward and punching the smug look off this guy's face was satisfying, almost as much as it was to punch En Sabah Nur in the face multiple times before he got stuck and leg broken, he tried to not think about that as he continued to wail on this guy. Legion found a way around this impulsive beating, having to break away from Erik to bubble the dirt beneath him, break the traction, stop the speedster. Peter was thrown away rather gracelessly, eating dirt as he tumbled away to the side.

"Hey! Hands off my family!" Firing off three pulses of energy hit Legion in the chest but he remained standing

"Is that the best you can do?" He taunted

"No," Now Wanda was scared, "If she couldn't take him down, the Professor was who knew where and her Father was powerless against telepathy who the Hell could take of this guy?

"Then by all means," Legion bowed down, never losing eye contact with the young girl "do your worst, Scarlet Witch"

The twelve year old could hardly breath, he knew her identity... telepaths couldn't get inside her head, her powers cancelled out telepathy on any level. Swallowing her fear she allowed her powers to burst free, not only did it engulf herself, it also creeped through to Legion, throwing both her arm behind her on the left and imitating swinging a bat the wave of scarlet flung Legion to the side, his grip once again released from Magneto and Quicksilver.

"Peter, my helmet. It's inside the mansion, go and find it"

"You'll have to do better than that, little Witch" Legion's voice crackled, his telekinesis holding Wanda's power in his own spheres "Magneto, isn't it?" He addressed Erik "You care so much for your family, you've lost so many of them before, now you will lose everything" Erik knew Legion was baiting him for a response, if family wasn't brought into the mix Magneto would have seen the trap but Legion was threatening his remaining family left in this small world. Never again.

The knife he kept on his person was controlled to pierce Legion, wherever, it didn't matter, as long as it hit it's intended target. Legion saw the move coming miles away, flicking his wrist the knife disappeared "How predictable" Grinning, Legion curled his hand into a fist once again, the psychic screech and the crushing weight came souring back. Erik barely had a second to catch his breath before the agony vanished.

Quicksilver wasn't pulling his punches this time, being able to sync with Wanda Legion was not prepared for the Maximoff duo.

It was rare but both Maximoff siblings could share their abilities, if the lighting was just right you could see red glowing within Peter's eyes, other times Wanda could maintain superspeed just for a short distance, Xavier found it brilliant, Erik wasn't sure how to process the information, he was sure he looked finished with the situation.

Eventually after seeing nothing but blurs or red and silver Legion bellowed out again, his telekinesis blast overpowered the twins, in vain Peter wrapped his arms around Wanda as the pair were catapulted back inside the mansion through one of the many second-level windows. Glass glittered the pair of them while them rolled against the hardwood floors

Groaning out, the pair separated, wary of their movements as neither desired glass shards to be embedded into their skin or clothes, it didn't help Wanda was wearing a black dress, he black-grey socks barely reached her knees and her boots didn't provide the best protection, her scarlet jacket made little difference too.

"You OK?"

"Yeah... go find Dad's helmet. I'll take care of the rest"

Both teams were ready to intercept Legion a second time however he wasted no time in diving into their consciousness and let rip. No stone unturned, no secret kept hidden and every nook and cranny was searched. Brought to the ground no-one could defend themselves this time, Legion gave no remorse to knocking Jean Grey out.

Making his way into the Mansion, his body language suggested he owned the place, "Father, you may be impaired but I will find you"

"No need. Hello David, I finally have the pleasure to meet you"

"You know my name?"

"I know many things, you're full name is David Charles Haller, you're mother Gabrielle is long since passed and I know you're powers developed due to you being the sole survivor of a terrorist attack, you forced minds to dissolve and not only that, you absorbed the mind of the terrorist leader. Telekinesis and Telepathy are only some of your increasing abilities, I must say-"

"Shut up!"

The Professor kept quiet but his mind wouldn't allow these words to remain unspoken "You are a frightened young man, I can see that. I can help you learn to control and harness your powers, please David, you have to trust me"

"Trust?" Legion hissed "Trust! Trust you after everything you did, or better yet haven't done! You're pathetic!"

Charles could feel his chair shaking with vigour, "David" Charles attempted again

"You are nothing!" Charles was thrown to the ground, his chair was overturned and probably broken now. For once Charles wished he wasn't paralysed so he could stand up and deal with this threat "David,"

"Silence" Sending a mass of memories down Xavier's mind along with pure hatred and grief and pain should do the trick

Charles' mind was flooded with his son's past, almost too much to bare "David... if I had known, I would have protected you"

"You're a liar!" Legion screamed

"No,"

"You should be dead-"

Legion was thrown to the floor, being attacked from all sides by whatever contained metal within the house

"And you should learn respect" Magneto rounded Charles, helmet secured on his head and emotions clearly in check

"You truly believe you can stop me? You're not the only one who can manipulate and warp matter around you" Forcing everything back Erik struggled to not back down, Charles wasn't far behind him, he wasn't going to be responsible for Charles being caught in the crossfire, not again.

"Strange, I can't access your mind. That helmet, it's specially designed. I think we should change that" With a sharp twitch of his eye Magneto's helmet split in two. Charles let out a gasp, shielding Erik from his son.

"A double act?" Legion raised an eyebrow

"Enough!" Wanda demanded, the fight between her Father and enemy burst in a flash of red, plus a blur of silver separated the five from each other.

"This is my fault, I am so sorry everyone, if I had known about him I would have-"

"Now isn't the time for apologies, Charles. Right now we have to-" Erik interrupted himself by yelling out in pain, clutching the side of his head, nearly everyone was doing the same. Charles was momentarily confused before a bizarre tingling shot into the back of his mind, warping around his brain to warrant access. Xavier could only hold his firewalls up enough to realise where the source of this attack was coming from

"Peter! Dad!" With shaking hands Wanda hovered over her brother's temples to block out the telepathic attack, if she did this too fast Peter's mind would split, too slow would have no effect.

"Wanda... you're not reacting?" The Professor breathed out

"No. But I can try and help those who are"

"Wanda, this power is coming from Cerebro, all you're doing is delaying" Charles wished he had kept his mouth shut afterwards.

A telekinetic blast spread everyone out on the grass, Wanda gradually got to her feet, "Cerebro…" She whispered to herself. Taking in her surroundings, both teams, her father, the professor being overpowered by one man... it seemed like things were moving in muted slow motion, unlike a movie she knew this was actually happening, metabolism of a Maximoff paid off.

Determination forced Wanda to her feet, bursting away from the scene to find Cerebro, once shown during a quick tour of the mansion Wanda skidded to a get a straight take off towards its doors which she unlocked with a 180 circle degree motion with her hands. Charging forward again she acted like a scarlet bullet towards Legion, who seemed blissfully unaware of his impending attack whilst being connected to Cerebro.

Wanda drove through Legion's defences, sliding to get the jump on him Wanda slipped her hands underneath Xavier's helmet and firmly held Legion's temples. Being connected to Cerebro was... unimaginable, there wasn't man words the youngest Maximoff could consider, intoxicating, thrilling, magnificent... yet torturous. Wanda's powers were not designed to handle telepathy on this scale. Her mind was connected to Legion's and Legion was connected to the while world, thousands... potentially billions of minds were latched within their bonded minds.

Wanda began to shake, Legion's mind was beyond anything she had tasked herself with before, the scale alone was wearing her out but she had to do this, grunting out, another burst of red magic joined Legion's clouded waves of energy. Cerebro was beginning to warp outside of the dirty cloud of magic and energy forming around the pair.  
"You can't stop me!" Legion proclaimed, his voice distorted from the hundreds of others relaying the same message within her subconscious.

Taking in one last breath, the world around her slowing once again, Wanda knew the consequences of her actions, by all means this shouldn't work but Scarlet Witch was never one to back down from a fight, memories flashed within her mind, all Adrien filled nightmares and memories, clearly Legion was attempted to dissuade the young girl from her plans but if anything it did the opposite, to prove Adrien wrong, to show she was strong... Mutant and Proud.

Opening her eyes, reflecting scarlet flames Wanda gripped tight of Legion's head, fully connected to billions of minds and released her powers screaming so the world could hear who was protecting them. She could feel her powers stretching across the whole of the globe, doubling back and finding her again. She could see it happening, she could feel it happening all at once... Mesmerising, that would be her best description of Cerebro.

The young girl hadn't even realised the entire compound was shaking from the flux of power, the walls warped and distorted, the control panel sparking and breaking from overhearing, a ripple cascaded down between Scarlet Witch and Legion, breaking them apart. If Legion had been screaming with or against Wanda's attacks she never heard them, the pair were broken apart. Xavier's helmet wires connected to the control panel snapped with a vengeance, carving lashes into Legion's right cheek and left side of his neck. An echo of her powers spurted out once again, this time she wasn't sure why or what it was for.

Being thrown to the ground along with the disfigured helmet clattering on the metal beneath them, Wanda felt nothing but heavy agony, the billions of voices that had loudly weaved their way through her mind were now nothing more than a background hum. She hoped her plan had worked, feeling unable to do any more the young pre-teen closed her eyes, unsure of what happened to Legion.

What felt like hours were only a handful of minutes. Peter linked and suddenly the screaming was gone, his teammates, father and the professor were all outside, on the pitch, with a light head Peter sat himself up, seeing most of his friends doing the same thing, something felt thick in the air, Peter found it similar it to Wanda's powers... Wanda!

"Wanda!" Peter scrambled to his unsteady feet, his mind clearly wasn't at full capacity as he sped himself into the wall two feet from the door "Wand?" Peter could barely move without crashing or bumping into a wall or table Wanda, where are you? Answer me!"

Whatever Legion did was still screwing with him, he felt like he was trudging through waist-high mud. What was the last thing Wanda said? _"Cerebro…"_

"Oh no" Driving one foot in front of the other Peter hoped he wouldn't be too late. Stumbling to Cerebro's doors, Peter regained enough of himself to find his little sister, lying inside Cerebro unattended, unconscious.

Zipping to her side and gracelessly diving to his knees Peter carefully checked to see if she was breathing after pulling off his glove "Wanda? Hey, little sis"

Pulling her on his lap, Peter was fighting down panic "Wanda, please" Her eyes were closed, wet streaks stained her cheeks and blood continued to trickle down her nostrils. Her skin was pale. It took a moment but after feeling a weak pulse beneath his fingers he sighed in relief "I'm here now"

Erik found them both "Peter?"

"Help me"

"Is she breathing?" Erik knelt down beside them

"Yeah"

"Good, take her to Hank, go"

The pair had disappeared, standing up with a heavy heart he surveyed the room, the whole of the room was warped, rippled and out of place or broken for now. Seeing Charles' helmet reminded him of his own, broken, a wire hanging off, the other lay there pathetically a few feet away. Legion was nowhere to be seen, even after searching for any metal on Legion's person.

"Erik, I'm sorry my friend but Hank needs your help"

Nodding his head, despite Charles not being there Erik silently approached the medical wing in hope something good could come out of this day.

Peter carried Wanda towards the medical bay "Beast!" He placed his sister on the table

"What happened?"

"I don't know, can you help her?"

"I'll try," Beast began his work however as Beast came to close and held her head Wanda's power acted on instinct, pinning him to the far wall. Her heart rate spiked as she defended herself. Unfortunately Beast growled in response forcing him further into the wall

"Wanda, hey, psst" Peter whispered into her ear "I forgot to tell you about Mom, she called the other day. She's going to come and visit us next week, she's doing well and met someone new, think he'll pass the twin test?" Peter rambled away about little details of his story, settling Wanda into a calmer state. Beast was released and continued with helping her. Peter dove into numerous stories, praising her for her bravery and that he was proud of her, believing Erik and Charles would be too.

"She's stable now, thank you Peter"

"No problem, will she be alright?"

"I don't know, but right now I've sedated her, she's locked herself away into a coma, so now all we can do is watch and wait for her to wake up"

"How long will that take?" Erik demanded

"It's hard to say, it could take days, weeks maybe even a year or-"

"Hank," Charles interrupted "stop talking"

"Sorry,"

"Can I sit with her for a little while?" Everyone tried not to realise how young Peter sounded in that moment

"Of course. We'll return later. I am so sorry, Peter"

"You didn't do this, Professor. He did"

Charles hoped he could hide how those words effected him, almost exact to words spoken to Erik.

"Very well," Everyone bar Erik and Peter left, the only sound to echo around the silent mansion was the monitor keeping track of Wanda's heartbeat.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** : I thought this was going to be the last Chapter, but it's going to be split in two. I've just seen X-Men Dark Phoenix and ideas have been bumbling around, still circulating around Wanda but different stories.

I am going to be making a Sequel, it won't be as long as this Story but bare with me. My Stories will be a little stop and start as I am (hopefully) going back to work soon, plus being able to think of ideas is one thing, writing is a while other fiasco.

Anyways... enough of my rambling. Enjoy this new Chapter.

* * *

A new day shone through, Hank made his way back to Wanda's side to check up on her. Surprised to see the young girl floating above her bed. Her power cocooning around her in a protective suit.

"Good morning, Wanda" Beast greeted, naturally met with silence. "That's a new development," Beast gingerly attempted to place his hand on Wanda's arm, he was met with resistance "You can trust me, Wanda"

He was still getting nowhere so decided to get the Professor to see if he could get through to Wanda. Moments later, Charles, Erik and Hank returned to Wanda's side

"Go ahead," Beast gestured.

Erik took the lead, noticing the red enveloping around his daughter "She's protecting herself,"

"She's doing more than that, my friend, she's healing herself and I believe putting herself back together, it's incredible"

"Can you grasp onto her mind like this?"

"In a sense yes. She's projecting, despite shielding herself from the outside world"

"Can you pull her back out of her own head?" Erik wondered

"Not without hurting her, I would have to dive into her mind, restore it and then have her return on her own. If I were to force her mind it would cause more damage"

"Right. Wanda, can you hear us?" Erik reached over and held her hand, breaking through the bubble easily

"How did you do that?" Hank questioned

"What do you mean?"

"When I attempted to place my hand on her arm I couldn't, yet you are able to do that"

"Perhaps it depends on the person?" Charles added "Or the mutations connecting, some will resist, others won't"

"It's possible" Hank replied "Hopefully I'll still be able to help her without her power causing problems"

"Charles, find a way into her head, if you give her direction or just a spark, she'll respond to you" Erik informed his friend

"Alright, I'll try. If I could be alone, that would help"

"Of course. We'll be outside if you need us"

Xavier wheeled himself towards Wanda's head, pressing into his temple while carefully passing through Wanda's protective bubble

 _"Wanda?"_

 _In his mind Charles was wading himself through a river of red. Similar to his first encounter with Wanda's dreams years ago._

 _"Wanda, can you hear me in here?"_

 _As if being analysed, waves of red crashed over his body, unsure what to do - a first for Charles when dealing with Wanda - he focussed, projected a memorised layout of the school now became her mind. It seemed to react well with Wanda's subconscious as the waves sunk, now becoming a pulsing path to follow._

 _Quickly finding his way to the infirmary in this new mind palace, opening the door seemed impossible "Wanda? Are you in there?"_

 _Hearing something approaching, Charles turned to see layers of scarlet wisps about to tumble down on him, effectively squashing the Professor and ejecting him from her mind._

Wanda's heart rate had spiked but other than that nothing. Xavier tried again but was met with a solid wall of resistance

"If you can still hear me, Wanda please come back. Everyone here already misses you. I hope that new mind palace helps you, if not I can rearrange it back to how it was before, the river of red..." Charles couldn't think of anything else to say

"Old friend, you've given her instructions and she will decide whether enough to follow them or not. She is my daughter after all" Erik commented, leaning on the doorframe

"True. I think we should let her rest by herself. Hank," Charles called, leaning forward to address Hank who was still giving them privacy

"Yes, Professor?"

"Can you check up on Wanda in a few hours, we think it's best we let her rest for a while" Charles repeated

"Of course

True to her word Magda arrived at the school two days later. Being met with Erik stunned her, they had a mutual respect for one-another "Hello Erik,"

"Magda, it's good to see you. Peter said you called the school"

"Yes, but I'm surprised I've not been crashed into by either a red or silver blur"

Erik pulled a solemn face, reverting to quiet.

"Erik? What aren't you telling me?"

"It's better if I show you"

Silently the pair marched through the mansion, Erik slowed his pace as they reached the medical ward "Erik, what's wrong?"

His answer came a flick of his wrist, a door across from the opened, Magda could just see the back Peter's silver haired head "He's waiting for you. I'll give you some privacy" Erik walked away, waiting a small distance from the door

"Oh, alright"

Magda crept in, closing the door behind her. The sight of her daughter lying there on the bed made her breathless, "No..." She began to sob

"Mom" Peter consumed her into a hug, taking her to sit down "It's looks worse than it is, she's in a coma but she's responsive so we know that she's still here"

"My baby girl..." Magda gently placed her hand upon Wanda's, her thumb rubbing against the back of her hand "How long has she been like this?"

"Three days"

"What happened?"

"The school was attacked, Wanda being Wanda wanted to help stop it, the guy was a telepath among whatever else he was and tried to-"

"Calm down, Peter. I can't understand everything"

Peter hadn't realised he was talking at such a speed "Sorry,"

"What else?" Magda remained calm, the initial shock wearing aware, she had to remain strong for both her children

"He... I don't really know how but he was trying to scramble our heads but Wanda was immune to the guy's powers, you'd have to ask her for details but one second we were all in agony and the next... I find Wanda lying on the floor-" Peter took a quick breath, "She saved us and paid the price for it"

"I'm sure she'll be up and terrorising the school again in no time, when's the last time you slept? I know you, Peter. You may have the metabolism of an insect and barely keep still for a second but I can tell you need sleep" Before Peter could muster up an excuse his mother cut him off "Go. I'll stay for a little bit and make sure she's comfortable before I leave"

Defeated, Peter stood up, kissing his little sister's forehead "Night, Wanda. I'll be back soon, OK?"

Magda stood up to hug her son, he may be young man but he was still her little boy "Get some rest and I'll wake you up in a couple hours. Goodnight, Peter"

"Night Mom" Peter had to casually walk to his room, a true testament to how exhausted the Maximoff was "Night Pops"

"Goodnight, Peter"

Magda spent some time talking to her daughter, proud to hear that Wanda had dealt with Adrian in such a manner, admitted herself that she had cut off all ties with the monster and even put out a restraining order against him. Time flew by, as the mother and daughter spent precious time together.

Someone knocked on the door before entering "Come in. Hello again, Erik"

"There's someone who wants to see you" Erik gestured with his head to follow on

"I'll be right back, baby girl" Magda closed the door behind her, hot on Erik's heels "Do you know who did this to her?"

"Yes,"

"Erik, I've never asked anything of you but I need you to do something for me"

"Yes?"

"I want you to find and kill this son of a bitch"

"I've been working on that"

A sense of relief washed over Magda's features, "Thank you. When it's done, please tell me"

"Of course. I had no intention of keeping it a secret from you"

"Thank you"

Just before the pair could walk through a new door, a furious voice screamed at someone, a voice familiar. Magda's eyes flared in hatred

"Professor" Erik charged through, startling Adrian from his spot "Shall I deal with this?"

"There's no need" Magda responded, confusion spread out between the three men. Swinging with conviction, yelling out "You son of a bitch!" Adrian was flattened on the ground, holding his jaw "Get out!" She ordered

"Why should I do as you say?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?" Xavier gave his input

Growling Adrian neared the exit, Magda spoke again "You're actions have caused my daughter to end up in a coma, never show your face again"

Adrian glared at all three of them, "That wasn't a suggestion" Erik gestured, causing Adrian to stumble away to the exit

Magda had to quietly stutter out a groan, she was never violent but punching Adrian, though it felt amazing, it hurt. Shaking her hand she faced Erik "When I said 'my daughter' I didn't mean to exclude-"

"It's alright, I understood why you said that. Are you alright?"

"Yeah" She sighs "I'm sorry for any trouble he caused you, Professor"

"It's quite alright, I've dealt with worse than yelling"

Magda chuckles, "I have to go back home, thank you for everything you both have done for Wanda and Peter. I'm sure they're a handful together"

"Nothing we can't handle" Xavier joked

"Please take care of them and Erik, when you're finished, let me know"

Charles knew he was missing some context between them, he'd ask afterwards and hoped he wasn't pulling to much of an obvious face.

Erik nodded, "I'll see you out"

"Thank you, Erik" Magda broke the silence as they walked "I can't imagine how they would be without you, the Professor and this school"

Erik smiled, knowing she was right "Yes, my old friend can work wonders in helping children, those who can't understand their gifts, giving them guidance is something I'm sure will continue for many years"

"I'm glad" Magda lost her smile "I meant what I said, find him and kill him, whoever is responsible for putting our daughter in a coma must be stopped"

Erik nodded, "I've been trying to track him, it may take longer than I'd care to admit"

"OK, I'll be back soon to visit again"

"If I don't have enough information, am I going to receive the same treatment as Adrian?"

"No," Magda found herself chuckling "Good luck finding him, Erik. Thank you for watching out for them"

"It's my pleasure"

Magda left the mansion, Erik automatically returned to his daughter's side, free of Peter for a change however it wasn't expected given he was sure the elder Maximoff twin hadn't slept during the past forty-eight hours, neither had Erik, but with Peter's fast-rate Metabolism would have made his situation worse.

"Hello Wanda, Magda just left, she sends her love" Erik stopped "I'm not sure what else to say" The deafening silence was horror "What you did... was brave, yet foolish. You knew you couldn't win yet you dove head-first into the situation, you remind me of myself, before I met Charles and even after, I hope that when you wake up you'll remember to not use that plan of action again"

"Erik? Sorry to interrupt but I was hoping you could help me with fixing Cerebro" Hank wondered, more out of the door than in.

If Erik was glaring, he hoped he was but gave in to Hank's request, knowing warping metal and fixing Cerebro would keep his mind occupied from his daughter in a coma "Alright. Is someone able to watch her?"

"I know several people who would," Hank angled himself to reveal the Juniors standing behind him

"Thank you" He allowed Wanda's teammates to enter the room, already buzzing with energy and conversations

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

That was how the weeks past by, someone sat with Wanda, Magda visited once in a while, Peter wore himself out until crashing out, whether it was in his room, Wanda's or the infirmary, Charles finally had access to Cerebro again once fixed, his helmet had a new design - courtesy of Erik - now wireless, maintained a more rounded shape and sat more comfortably upon Charles' head, which the telepath was grateful for.

Erik continued his search in secret, however if Charles had found out one way or another then Charles found out. He did. After a month had passed when Magneto started re-appearing in small ways and began leaving the house in short intervals.

"Are you going to stop me?" Magento demanded - helmet free - during his search among a dying trail of Legion

"Not at all, my friend. I had only just realised you had left and was curious about your return, Peter is becoming far too restless to do more than train and wishes to join you"

"Is he already out of the house?" Magento swore he could hear something approaching him, faster than an average man or even a Mutant.

"Pops! There you are! I've tried, I really did, but I just couldn't keep still! You're not the only one who wants to find Legion. He did this to my little sister and he's-"

Magneto halted the rambling with a rise of his hand, no power behind it "Never mind, goodnight Charles"

The connection gradually faded away "If we do this, do not run head-first into this situation, one of us already did that and look what happened"

"OK. Got it. On your terms. I just needed some air?"

"Over a hundred miles away?" Erik joked, stating it more than intending actual humour.

"Yeah..." Peter couldn't think of what to say in his defence

"It's probably best to return, this search hasn't led anywhere and I know there is no point continuing down a dead-end"

"Right, well next time I'll definitely be joining you from the start"

"Agreed, I think we should go home. Try again tomorrow"

Peter nodded his head, checking his watch "I think my shift with Wanda is close"

"Shift?"

"Yeah, myself, the Professor, the Juniors and sometimes Mystique take turns just sitting with Wanda, we were going to run it by you but you weren't there"

"Right. Let's get back, don't want to keep her waiting" Within the span of seconds Erik and Peter had returned to the mansion, outside of Wanda's door.

* * *

In a sense this became their repeat process, someone stayed with Wanda while the Magneto, Quicksilver and Professor X searched for Legion. Thing were moving at a steady pace however news of Wanda's coma had spread around the Juniors parents. One by one they slowly diminished in their numbers.

All put up a fight but begrudgingly left, out of all the them Finn threw the tantrum.

"No!" He iced himself over, defying his parents "I am not leaving her!" Dashing away before someone could calm him down Icicle barricaded himself inside Wanda's room. A heart-monitor was his only company "Hey Scarlet," Finn blasted the doors shut.

Wanda's breath was visible, her heart slowing down but not drastically

"Finn," his mother knocked on the door "Sweetie, it's time to go. You can't stay here"

"No! I'm not leaving!" His powers were beginning to break the door

"Finn," The Professor warned "calm down, you can say your farewells but you cannot lock yourself and Wanda in there, Wanda won't be able to withstand the cold in there much longer and you know he isn't fond of enclosed spaces either"

Finn cringed, knowing full well the Professor was right, conceding "Is Flame still here?"

"Yes, her parents are collecting her next week" Charles hide his defeated tone, he was losing students, losing trust and a part of himself each time.

Somehow Finn hadn't managed to flood the floor from his temper. Flame carved her way through the wall, she took charge of having Finn leave the room

"Come on, all your doing is putting Wanda is harm's way,"

"I don't want to leave her..." Finn finally broke down, holding this in physically pained the young man. He dropped to his knees, sobbing. To muffle the sounds he curled his knees to his chest.

"Ice?" Flame called against the barricade "Ice, I have to know where you are, I don't want to burn you as I'm melting through the door"

"I don't care!" He yelled against his knees

"Finn," Flame sighed "OK, don't run out screaming because you got caught" Placing her pointer and middle finger against the key-hole of the door, slowly the ice sheet began to leak through the bottom of the door "We made need a mop"

"I know, it's alright. I think Luna can help with that"

It took about twenty minutes before the doors could budge open. Another fifteen to see the blurry outline of Wanda and Finn. Another ten before the ice broke and freezing water puddled the entire floor

"What do I do, Wanda?" Finn pleaded. His answer was the heart monitor.

"Please..." He tried again, tears in his

"Come on, Sweetie. It's time to go," His mother crouched down by his side, lifting him to his feet.

"I don't wanna go..." He mumbled as he passed the Professor

"I've already packed your items, Finn. Let's just get to the car" His father firmly stated

"Fine! Just let me say goodbye to Professor X and Beast" Finn iced himself over, faster than he thought he was capable. Trudging towards he Professor, calming himself down Finn thrust his hand forward to shake with Charles. "Thank you for everything.

Can you please tell me when she wakes up"

"You'll be one of the first to know," Charles promised "Farewell Finn"

"Goodbye Professor"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** OK. Reaching the final two Chapters. This and then the Finale. I will be making a Sequel and potentially other ideas involving Scarlet Witch and the X-Men.  
This Chapter may not always take place chronologically, so I'll explain it now to avoid confusion. Wanda broke her mind when taking down Legion, so recovering will take time and as Wanda is stuck inside her own head there is no concept of real time itself. Some moments are clustered together, others are split into pieces.

* * *

As the weeks continued to pass, no further indications towards Wanda waking up any time soon, the X-Men and Xavier could feel the trial of the sixth month passing them by.  
Magda has visited every now and again, Erik was thriving in his search for Legion. Losing himself in his (mutant) man-hunt caused him to leave for nearly half of the six months passed. Quicksilver was becoming more of himself than before, knowing the Wanda wouldn't want him to wallow, it just wasn't his style.

Charles had to keep his brave face, weighted and exhausting as it was, but still, he had a promise to keep and mutants youths to teach.

Hank kept a solid track of Wanda's progress as six months was now bordering on a year. Most of the time there was little to no change, occasional spikes in her heartrate or twitch of the finger but her body seemed to be forever encased inside her scarlet protective bubble.

Something noticeable about Wanda finally struck with Hank, despite six months had passed yet it was clear Wanda hadn't been affected by time, her nails hadn't grown, her hair remained clean and her skin was still glowing as if reflecting natural sunlight.

Inside her mind was another story...

After her encounter with the Professor inside her mind Wanda made sure to keep him, or any telepath out of her head. Legion would find her body, her mind and destroy her from the inside out again. The tsunami of red that shoved Charles out of her head drained all of her of strength.

The scenery change terrified her. Honestly, if she had known it was the Professor she wouldn't have ejected him so cruelly. Hiding inside her room, or her mind's representation of her room. Sending the Professor out seemed to be the worst idea, once he vanished the mansion twisted and fused into a maze. Wanda expected little else, her mind is scrambled, broken and split. Projecting her mind and power world-wide at twelve was no easy feat.

Stumbling around corridor after corridor after corridor Wanda threw her own tantrum, something no pre-teen should be doing, screaming and bashing the walls only made the walls of her mind ripple repeatedly. Claustrophobia crept underneath Wanda's skin, the aftermath of Adrian locking her in wardrobes, closets and tiny spaces. The young Maximoff shared a similar trope to her brother, despising being in one place too long or just keeping still could simply be described as Hell for the siblings.

She hoped that she could find someone in her head, maybe, insolation mixed with deadly silence was awful to endure. There was no sense of time in this place, all the clocks were infuriatingly blurry in perspective, no calendars were in sight and all doors to the gardens or green-houses were sealed shut. She couldn't escape, no matter how many times she charged as those doors, full speed with waning powers trailing behind her, never again could she re-created the Scarlet Bullet, at least, not in her subconscious.

Wishing she hadn't forced the Professor to leave Wanda hoped she was heading in the correct direction of her room, recognising the faint footsteps left by Peter allowed her to locate her room, hope swelled through her chest as she drew closer to what she thought was safe, Charles had promised this school was a haven for young mutants, scared of their powers and themselves but he was there, a helping hand, a calming voice and leader ready to take the reigns. Right now Wanda was alone, this school bleeds an empty shell... quiet, lifeless.

The Scarlet Witch spent the majority of her time crying, curled up in a ball, sitting against a wall or outside random doors hoping someone would hear her but nothing, no-one ever came to her rescue. Her mistakes led her to this point. The constant alone gave her plenty time to reflect, there was an imbalance between the good and bad memories, covering her ears from Adrian bellowing at her with echoes of the slamming on doors or the punches, kicks and abuse, the whispers of Peter, Erik, Charles and all her friends comforting her did little to help her.

On a rare night Wanda could feel the faint warmth of someone being in close proximity, maybe a murmur of someone talking to her but nothing coherent was coming through, as if blocked, what was blocking the outside voices? Was she dead? Was she living through memories? If so why would they be this desolate?

Groaning out, sending another wave of red throughout the compound, as if scanning the area but like the hundred times before nothing was made of her efforts.

Sighing deeply for probably the millionth time, gracelessly picking herself up from the floor Wanda dragged herself around the school. It seemed each time she did this, she had lost count after the first ten times she seemed to find something new, a room she never knew about, a memory she had suppressed or just simply forgotten about... items would randomly appear on a table, for example a book she had read about her Chaos Magic, when she first discovered about her powers, it sent reminiscent waves down her entire body. Smiling for the first time in who-knew how long felt wrong, no-one was there to smile with or for.

Darker thoughts tip-toed into her mind, what if she killed herself? Would she love here forever and die a child? What could she do to end everything other than neglect herself?

Doubt barrelled over her, knowing her friends and family would stop her, even trapped inside a coma.

Outside of her bad days, at one point she swore she could feel her entire body freeze over, it wasn't for long but it still happened... Finn, he was OK, alive and seemingly healthy. Dashing to his room, muscle memory paid off, she slammed into his door, begging for it to open or budge at the very least however warmth engulfed her faster than she predicted, Finn's door vanished, forcing her mind to teleport her back to another corridor.

Cursing helped, swearing out in lengthy strings relieved some pain yet it never lasted long. In doing this, or slamming herself against the doors again, she could feel her heart thudding in her throat. Knowing she couldn't keep it up for long eventually she slumped on a plus chair or a couch. The living room was back, Wanda didn't know when it suddenly appeared but she was happy it did.

Exhausted with herself after another countless amount of hours of attempting escape she dropped onto the floor, her 'thud' fading out down the endless hallways and fake doors. Stopping also seemed to help, if she just stopped maybe she could focus just enough to unlock a door or peak through a key-hole.

Eventually a chess board manifested, maybe the Professor was slowly bringing her back, each time she lost a battle with a defiant door or was swallowed by a memory she would move a piece, playing both sides, and steadily felt herself regaining keys to unlock doors. For luck she carried around the black king piece, she wasn't sure why but it seemed right to do so. She vaguely remembered her father favoured the black pieces in chess against the Professor.

Oddly enough the two rooms she areas she avoided most were the doors towards Cerebro and a set of double-doors that almost sparked a memory to peak through but never enough to gain a real image, the thick shadows blended in with one-another, at best she could make out a leg of something but whether it was a chair, table, or person she couldn't tell.

Biting the bullet she marched downwards to Cerebro. However the second she managed to squeeze past Legion's voice overwhelmed her, she could understand everything he was saying, it usually mirrored Adrian's harsh words during beatings or just yelling for the sake of it. Unable to pull herself out of Cerebro's hall under the pressure of Legion's words

 ** _Look at what you did, you broke yourself in saving the world. Pathetic._**

 ** _I will always be there to haunt you, trace your steps and point out your flaws._**

 ** _You're a Failure_**

 ** _You carry a King... You are my Queen!_**

 ** _Failure in being a Mutant_**

 ** _Your Brother and Father hate and despise you!_**

 ** _Do you think you've accomplished anything? The first time you face a threat you land yourself in a coma? Weakling!_**

 ** _My Queen... I will never leave._**

 ** _You and I are trapped here... forever._**

 ** _Y_** ** _ou are a Mutant, yet you attempt to kill one of your own... betrayal at its worst._**

 ** _My Queen, if I told you I love you, would you believe me?_**

 ** _You are obsessed with escaping this place but you and I are going to be together... for all eternity_**

 ** _I could crush you at the drop of a hat, my power has overwhelmed you... How exciting, maybe I can teach you.._**

 ** _My Queen, can you hear me?._**

 ** _Would you kill? Did you want to kill me?_**

 ** _Y_** ** _ou're never going to leave this place!_**

 ** _Escape is pointless, my Queen!_**

Clawing at the wood after only seconds had passed her, she somehow scrambled to moderate safety. However... once Legion's voice entered her head it never left. How she wished for the solitude again, anyone but the man who defeated her... his voice screamed at her, never allowing a moment to rest... Wanda ran, she sprinted around the mansion until her legs gave out or feet ached beyond standing became a withered possibility.

Rare times Wanda slept, if she did images of Legion, inside Cerebro connected to the entire world with a sadistic smile on his face as Wanda ripped him out from the Earth and her family. His eyes locked onto hers as blood dripped down her nose, as well as tears beginning to stream down her face as she bellowed out her battle cry Then nothing. No light, no feelings, no-one there to hold her. She was dead, or at least this felt like death. Comfort faintly grasped her but it faded faster than she registered it being there. She craved a hug from her Father, a hug from Peter or even eye contact with one of her teammates. Physical and emotional contact was something she greatly desired.

Ignoring the overflow of Legion's voice, something that felt impossible on a good day, Scarlet Witch double checked all the rooms she knew held something helpful towards escaping her own subconscious. Each key-hole gave more clarity, each door opened up hope once again.

Something Wanda had noticed in early stages of her maze run that her powers seemed non-existent, with the exception of her tidal wave towards the Professor. Maybe because it was her own subconscious she didn't need her powers, they would have aided her against Legion's continuous yelling, shrugging her discovery aside she search for Cerebro again.

Legion seemed to catch on to her plan, Cerebro was the last place she spent in the outside world, taking a deep breath she charged straight for Cerebro's doors, maybe she could re-create the Scarlet Bullet, just maybe, she could break through her last obstacle. Legion's words bubbled over her head but she turned a cold shoulder towards her enemy, she had never had one before she kind of liked the idea of it, continuing towards Cerebro's helmet... this time untouched by Legion and herself. Taking hold of it sent a rush of excitement through her entire body. Her heart thudding against her ribcage.

Placing the helmet on her head she felt her mind and power stretch once again around the world, except this time it felt weaker than before, instead of the world her mind only opened up around the school. She could see everyone, they seemed overjoyed, as if the attack never happened... the school had been fixed, friends reunited after being terrified by Legion and the soldiers, then the big reveal... her friends, the Juniors were leaving the school. Where are they going? They were distraught, what was happening?  
Seeing a new key appear, glowing scarlet red, Wanda grabbed it with both her hands, the helmet disappeared, the room began to shrink. Sprinting back out of the room, this time with ease Wanda retraced her steps towards the double doors, she could hear muffled voices... her father, brother, the Professor, the Juniors, Hank, some voices she couldn't place, maybe fellow Mutants she had only met briefly... wait, was that her mother?

Wanda could have cried in joy as she located the double doors she slammed into them, the walls shook instead of ripple, the key owed incredible weight however Wanda was not giving up, to come so far and to lose... never again.

Unlocking the door she could see herself... floating above an infirmary bed. Wanda began to feel herself lose her footing beneath her, she couldn't control herself but honestly, she felt free. Finally able to return, a dream come true. Turning so her back faced her body while she watched the ceiling drift further away from her.  
She could hear a consistent beeping at her side, closing her eyes she felt her body folding into a position automatically. Feeling so heavy for the first time in forever gave Wanda a sense of relief, maybe this was her way out... or just moving on to the afterlife.

She could feel herself, from each individual strand of her hair, each fingertip nail, down through her organs and finally reaching the soles of her feet Wanda finally drew a breath. Forcing her eyes to open, she mentally treated it as if barging through one of the stubborn doors. As if moving through slow motion her eyes opened, the room around her was bright, blurry and just seemed so real compared to before.

Snapping herself out of her trace caused her protective cocoon to burst, scarlet sparks bounced off her sheets and bed like raindrops, fading away into the floor Wanda's body thumped against the bed with a bounce.

She was back! Wait, if she was back, did that mean Legion was too?

She couldn't keep up with her brain's hundreds of questions regarding Legion and the school, throwing herself off the bed she ran, hearing her feet impact the ground was luxurious however she didn't dwell on it long.

Moving without thinking she aimed straight for the garden, back where it all started, under the 'cool' tree with her silver bunny plushie, unknowingly sitting by her real father only mere feet away from her reading a book.

Noise, was that laughter? Across from her alerted her old Scarlet Witch instincts the X-Men! Were they leaving? Or just training?

Rushing around the side of the school to see the fountain with a clump of people sitting by it, a handful of the X-Men sitting with Xavier discussing nothing in particular with Erik by his side. No-one seemed to noticed her just yet as she was in the slight distance.

Practically limping towards her brother, who's back was to her while her father would have seen her if he looked up slightly, it was Hank who spotted her, his mouth dropped with an audible "Oh my God!" Left his mouth, following his line of sight Erik's face drained of colour, Peter wasted no time in zipping to her, hugging her as if she would disappear again. Neither were sure who started crying or shaking first but it didn't matter. Wanda was back! Quicksilver has his little sister back

"You're alive!" Peter finally pulled back, drinking in the image of his little sister, now thirteen, was standing in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I am..." Wanda sniffled

"Wanda?" Erik's voice broke through, he was closer yet still shocked, his face still to regain its colour

"Yes Father?" Wanda wobbled out, tears of joy, despite still hearing a quiet murmur of Legion but in this moment only her family mattered "Are you OK?"

Erik wanted to say everything, and nothing at the same time, moving automatically he held both his children, the few family he had left in this harsh world. Peter wriggled away, he and Erik hadn't reached that point in their relationship yet and simply watched his sister and Pops hug.

They returned to the X-Men group, who all seemed baffled by Erik showing sentiment and the return of Wanda. Charles gave her a hug, relieved to have her back as well.

Peter made sure to keep an arm around her shoulder while the groups discussed what had happened over the past year.

Being told a year had passed sent Wanda into an immediate shock

"You OK? You gonna be sick?" Peter fretted

Wanda couldn't understand that a year had passed - she missed her brother's birthday! She's never done that before, ever! Sent Wanda to go quiet for a few moments, she blinked after Hank was crouched in front of her and she nearly kicked him in the face from fright and sending herself into the fountain too, luckily both were avoided.

"A whole year?" She whispered "What's happened since Legion?"

The X-Men, Erik and Charles shared stories of the good and bad - a lot more good than bad had happened, the group returned inside to their class' Peter, Wanda and Erik followed Charles to his study to discuss Legion privately.

Erik ventured on about tracking Legion with the help of Peter and Charles, then Wanda realised something, interrupting his words with a sharp "Wait," She took a steadying breath "He's still alive?" Never had light drained so quickly from a student's eyes before as Charles confirmed Legion was still alive, and out in the world.

Wanda stormed off, she had no clue how she ended up in her room curled up on her bed but honestly that defeat felt like a low blow, she tried her best, saved the school, landed in a coma only to discover her efforts were all for naught. That crushed her. If it took everything she had again. She would find Legion herself and destroy him.

 _ **It's your move, my Queen...**_


End file.
